Love and Heartbreak
by Shizu-chan19
Summary: Kisuke and Soi Fon are reveling in new found feelings for one another, and one night at a bar leads to one night in bed. Things are well before a girl from Kisuke's past shows up, threatening everything. Can they overcome it? Lemon in later chapters!
1. Hidden Meanings

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfiction EVER, so I don't know how good it will be. Anyway, I was watching one of the Bleach episodes and I saw the one where Yoruichi thought that Soi Fon liked Kisuke, cause she was following him around, spying on him before he became Captain. Well, I looked for any fanfics about those two, just to see, and there were NONE! So, I thought I'd give them a little credit. So, let's see where this takes us, shall we? This might be a one-shot, so don't be disappointed if it ends and there's no more! Open to suggestions!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach or any of its characters. Tite Kubo does. Enjoy!**

Walking through the Second Division barracks, Soi Fon noticed Kisuke Urahara arguing with Yoruichi Shihoin in a loud whisper. Curious, she ducked behind one of the tall, artfully crafted pillars of the Shihoin mansion. (If you remember, they're almost the same thing. So I kind of combined them...)

"What were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all? I can't be a Captain! I'm too laid-back and, quite frankly, you'd have to be a fool to _willingly_ accept that fate." Kisuke stated, matter-of-factly. He glanced at Yoruichi and noticed she was glaring at him with eyes that could kill. "What? What did I say?" He whined, pleading with his eyes that she wouldn't tear him limb from limb.

_What is that idiot thinking_? Soi Fon thought to herself. _Is he trying to get himself killed?_

"Being Captain is a fool's job, eh?" Yoruichi inquired. "Are you calling me a fool then, Kisuke? Who do you think you're talking to?" Kisuke instantly paled and stopped walking. "Regardless of whether or not I recommended you to be promoted to Captain, I'm still your Captain at this moment."

"I... er... Sorry." he said, finally. Yoruichi had been his long time, childhood friend. So it was hard for him to not talk to her as he usually did. Glancing over at her, Kisuke noticed that she was about to burst from keeping in her laughter. His gaze hardened. "What? Why do you keep doing that to me?"

Unable to contain herself any longer, she let out a wail of laughter. "Kisuke, you can't be serious! You're my closest friend in the world, do you really think I meant what I said? You should know by now that I'm not so formal! Oh my, my, my. You _have _been cooped up in the Maggots' Nest for far too long." she sighed, reaching for his arm. "Would you care to join me for some sake? You need to loosen up a bit."

Right when he was about to answer, Soi Fon-who'd been shocked that her Lady Yoruichi had asked _Kisuke_ of all people to join her for sake-fell out from behind the pillar with an audible thud. Seeing her, Kisuke blushed slightly. So slightly, no one would've noticed if they hadn't been close to him. But Yoruichi saw and grinned inwardly.

Soi Fon got up quickly and realized that she had been caught eavesdropping. She blanched and blushed at the same time, if that was even possible, completely embarrassed. "I... uh... slipped?" She tried, but the Second Division Captain knew better.

Yoruichi smirked. "You slipped, huh? Were you running? I didn't feel any spiritual pressure that would have suggested that there was someone around..." Soi Fon flushed with that being said. She looked away and was about to apologize and leave, when Kisuke decided to answer his Captain's question.

"I'd love to join you, but I have some work to take care of at home. Rain check?" He asked, silently pleading that his long time friend would let him off that hook.

His prayers were not heard, because she replied with "Nope, sorry. This is something I'm not backing down on..." Looking over at her Lieutenant , she spoke airily. "Oh, and, you too Soi Fon. You're too rigid and it's your punishment for eavesdropping. I'll expect you at the Rukon District bar at eight o' clock sharp, got it?" With a giggle and a wink, she Flash Stepped away from the two of them, leaving them with each other.

It's so obvious that she likes him, Yoruichi thought. And he likes her too. Now with that out of the way, what shall I do about it?

Standing in the hallway with Kisuke alone was the most nerve-wracking experience of the young lieutenant's life. He was so gorgeous; sandy blonde hair that was slightly long and tousled as if he'd just woken out of a fitful sleep, sheepish semi-smile, wide beautiful eyes that Soi Fon could get lost in all day. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander all over his body. She felt a wave of heat and instantly knew she was blushing like a little girl who's crush had just looked her way.

Kisuke watched as Soi Fon tried to hide a blush. He had briefly seen her scanning him up and down, as if she found him lacking. She was beautiful, and it had taken him two years to fully realize it. The way her mouth was almost always in a cute pout made him want kiss it into a sweet smile. Her hair in the two long braids with the golden rings at the end made him want to shake them loose and run his strong, skinny fingers through her thick locks. Everything about her made him want do unspeakable things to her-all of which would be scandalous and inappropriate for the work place. Plus, what would his best friend think? And even if she didn't care, how would he tell her?

He thought once more about running his deeply calloused hands through her silky hair, when he realized that she had been talking to him. "... so, do we go?" she asked, genuine curiosity evident in her voice.

"Huh? What?" Kisuke said. Realizing that he sounded like a fool, he responded with "I don't really think we have a choice in the matter. And she's also our Captain. She would probably kick our asses into next year if we didn't show..." he trailed off. Soi Fon was gazing at him with a look that he couldn't place. _Admiration?_ he thought. _No, couldn't be, Kisuke. Stop imagining things._

With a sigh, Soi Fon fought the urge to play with the slight waves that framed his face. The silence was starting to take its toll, and it was making both of them very aware of each other. Before she could stop herself, Soi Fon blurted out "Would you like to meet up and go together?"

Kisuke froze. _Did she really just say that? I swear I heard it, but yet...  
><em>  
>"You want me to go with you?" he replied, a harsh note in his voice that he hadn't meant to include. He cursed himself silently as he saw disappointment flash across Soi Fon's face.<p>

"You don't have to," she said, quietly. She was acting so unlike herself today. Right about now, she normally would've been yelling at him for being such an emotionless bastard. Staring at the floor, she continued. "I just thought it would be a little less awkward should we go together. But it's whatever," she added hastily. "It was a simple enough question. Well?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he weighed the options. Walk alone to a bar in the Rukon District to meet his crazed Captain and probably drink the night away with sake, or pick up a beautiful woman who wanted to walk _with_ him and enjoy a night with his Captain and said female? He chose the latter, fearing something like this would never happen again. "Sure, alright then. I'll pick you up at seven thirty, deal?"

Somewhat shocked, she replied with a simple "Alright. See you then..." and walked quickly in the other direction. Butterflies flew sickening circles in her gut as she argued with herself.

_What were you thinking, baka?_

Soi Fon peered into the mirror for the umpteenth time that evening. She tried on about a million outfits-she hated that she was trying so hard to please a _man_-and none satisfied her. This kimono made her look washed out and dull, while the one before that made her feel fat, and the one before that just wasn't good enough.

With a huff and a twirl, she was now trying on her fourth kimono in an attempt to make a good impression. It was a delicate pink that complimented her skin tone. Swirls of gold embroidered it around the bust line and it also came with a pair of golden chopsticks to pin back her hair. It had been her mother's and it was one of her only possessions that held any meaning.

She looked at her reflection in the silvery moonlight. She did look attractive, she had to admit, but it was a little over the top for a night at a bar. Another sigh. Shrugging off the heirloom clothing, she decided on just wearing the normal; in her case, it was her lieutenant's uniform minus the badge.

Pulling her hair back into her traditional braid-and-ring combination, Soi Fon sat down on her bed. She hated having spare time on her hands-it made her antsy. She was nervous beyond belief, and she twiddled her thumbs anxiously.

Then she heard the knock at the door.

After Soi Fon had left him in the corridor to stare after her thoughtfully, he began to rake his fingers through his hair. She had asked him a basic, simple question. But when she even spoke to him, all coherent thought fled his mind, he lost track of time and worst of all, he babbled like an idiot. Mentally, he played the conversation back in his head over and over again, making sure he didn't miss a single detail.

While recalling the memory, Kisuke now recalled almost every detail on the entire affair: she sounded shy, and... unsure of herself. She wouldn't look him in the eye, and her voice was shaking slightly. Barely noticeable, but he heard it.

The clock on the wall rang out: it was seven thirty. Panicking, he looked around for something to wear. Grabbing fresh robes from his closet, he threw them on with great haste, and trudged out the door. His stomach did summersaults all the way over the ever radiant Lieutenant Soi Fon's apartment.

When Kisuke reached the apartment, he hesitated before quickly rapping on the door. He heard soft, graceful footsteps approach the door before it easily slid open, revealing a petite woman clad in her work uniform, as he was himself.

Kisuke stared, unable to help himself. She looked just the same as she did any other day, yet it was somehow different. It didn't make any sense, really, since there was nothing different. And yet, here she was, blinking back at him as she waited for him to say something. He thought hard on what to say, and hoped it sounded somewhat intelligent.

"Shall we go, then?" he asked with a crooked smile, holding out his hand in a gesture that said "ladies first". Soi Fon took the opportunity as a blessing that he hadn't said anymore. She felt like she was about to melt from his velvety-smooth voice. There was something behind it that made her think, but she let it go.

This was going to be a fun night, she would make sure of it. Or God so help her.

Yoruichi glanced at the clock on her desk. It read eight o' three. She smirked to herself.

_They should be there right about now. Hopefully, they'll start drinking without me, and things will progress from there. It's perfect!_

Her plan was working beautifully, and not showing any sign that it would be anything but a success. By telling them that they were to meet her for sake, she was simply going to not show up and leave them standing there. Alone. And if they did start drinking, maybe they would get a little tipsy and blurt out whatever came next to mind, but that was a big if.

Scribbling her signature on the document on her desk, she set it in the pile labeled "COMPLETE".

"Paperwork," she scoffed. Yoruichi hated paperwork, and every time she did it, it was half-assed. Writing the same replies over and over again, saying "Yes, I understand. It will be completed quickly and without complications," was getting old, and by the time the bottom of the stack was nearing, the characters on the page seemed to jumble, as did her writing. The ink ran together making a rather big mess and an unintelligible blob. Then she would have to crumple up the sheet and start anew. It was tedious work.

With the last of the paperwork finished, a knock came at her office door. Sliding the paper away, Yoruichi walked to the door and opened it. Shunsui was standing there with a bottle in his hands looking quite drunk. He looked like he could barely stand, so she wondered how in the hell he got there without collapsing.

"Shunsui?" she said, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

"Well, I thought that we could drink a little, and talk a little, and just generally have a good time. What do you say?" he asked, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

Yoruichi thought for a minute. She had been Shunsui's booty call for about a year now, and she didn't mind it, but she wanted it the progress farther than that. She wanted a relationship. But since Shunsui was Shunsui, she didn't know what would happen. He was a ball of fire that way, you never knew what he was going to think or say. And she also knew one other thing: he had his most serious conversations when he was drunk. It was a well known fact about the passive Captain.

"Um, sure. But do you mind if I ask you something serious?" she said finally. Gesturing for him to come in, she slid the door shut and made her way over to the small sitting area in her quarters.

Sitting down gracelessly, he responded "Of course you can! You know, I'm here for you if you need it." Pouring himself another shot of sake, he winked at her, which sent a shiver up her spine.

Was she really this attached to Shunsui? Looks like she was, and it meant so much to her that he said that. "I, uh, wanted to talk about our 'relationship'. I want it to be more than just mindless sex every other night." she said not caring that she was being blunt.

Shunsui just looked at her and laughed, and it made her mad. What was so funny? Oh that's right, nothing. Glaring at him, she spoke. "What's so funny? That I think I'm falling in love with-" she broke off, but it was too late. He heard her say the "L" word, and that was something he never missed. Ever.

He put down the sake and just stared at Yoruichi. Had she just said what he thought she said? She was falling in love with him? Shunsui leaned over and took her chin in between his fingers. She looked shocked and tensed before she finally leaned into his hand. "You love me?" he asked, a little bewildered.

Yoruichi blushed and nodded. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it was too late now. Might as well embrace it, right? Shunsui on the other hand was at a loss for words. He had been slowly falling for her as well, but he never thought his feelings would be returned. Needless to say, he was pleasantly surprised.

Unable to stop himself, he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Yoruichi tensed again, but remained where she was. He had never been a gentle kisser, at least, not when they were having sex, but it felt nice. When he pulled away from her, she felt his warmth leave her, and she shivered.

"I think you need a little sake in you," Shunsui stated. "It'll warm you up. Oh, and, I feel the same way. Being able to kiss you in public, or hold your hand will be a nice change. So, whataya say? Wanna upgrade?"

Yoruichi smiled and said without hesitation "Yes, yes I would." Taking the sake from his hand, she downed the small shot and waited while he poured her another. "So does this mean you're my 'boyfriend' now?" she asked, quoting the word "boyfriend".

"Hm..." he said. "I guess it does. This calls for a celebration!" He put his sake cup down while he reached for hers. Taking it, he set it down with his and pinned Yoruichi to the floor. "And I think you know what kind of celebration I mean..." he said seductively in her ear. A shock went through her system, as it did every time they had sex.

But this wasn't like all the other times. This time, while they undressed each other and whispered provocative words in each other's ears, Shunsui didn't just fuck her brains out. He made slow, passionate love to her. And she adored every minute.

Soi Fon and Kisuke were just arriving at the bar when they heard the ever present laughter of the infamous Rangiku Matsumoto. Dressed in her Lieutenant Soul Reaper clothes, she bent over the bar ordering another bottle of sake, her large boobs spilling over the counter.

"Yoo-whoo! Another round, please!" she yelled over the music. The bartender grunted an unintelligible response and slid her the bottle, trying as hard as he could not to ogle at her chest. Before they could even turn around, Rangiku was on them. "Hey you two! Of all the people I thought would show up tonight, neither one of you crossed my mind..." she trailed off, and just seemed to grasp what she was implying. "Oh my, are you out on a date?"

Kisuke's eyes widened while Soi Fon choked on her breath. "What? No, no! We're here to meet our Captain for drinks! Why would you assume we're on a... a..." Soi Fon couldn't even finish the sentence. A _date? _With _Kisuke?_Not that she didn't want to go on a date with him, in fact, she'd love to! But the fact that someone had suggested it just made it awkward. And she was a little offended. Why did it matter to her if they were on a date? What business was it of hers?

Kisuke heard Soi Fon blurt out a response to the question, rather quickly he noted, and was a little hurt that it hadn't crossed her mind. Sure, she didn't even know he liked her, how could she? But regardless, it still stung a little.

"Really?" Rangiku went on. "Well, if you're supposed to meet her here, I haven't seen her. In the meantime, why don't you guys come over and join Izuru, Shuhei and I? It'll be a nice change from the three of us every Friday night."

The couple hesitated before following behind Rangiku. Joining the other two Lieutenants, they started to gab on about Ichigo and Rukia, as well as some other would-be couples.

"Yeah, I heard that they're making Ichigo Captain of Squad Five. I really hope he does accept it, though. He's such an innocent child, and it's fun to make him squirm." Rangiku chided. She took another shot, almost falling backwards. She had obviously been there a while now.

"I hope he becomes Captain, too. He deserves it, and he's one powerful son of a bitch. But I'd watch yourself around him when Rukia's around. She'll tear you to shreds." said Shuhei. He looked seriously at Rangiku waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I know. But please, Rukia couldn't hurt a fly. Not even a loose, huge chested fly like myself. Besides, she's my best friend. We talk about him all the time, so I'm not about to steal her man."

"So is it official then? About Ichigo and Rukia, I mean. Are they really a couple?" Izuru asked. He looked so confused, like he'd missed half the conversation. "What does Byaku-I mean Captain Kuchiki think about all of this?"

Stopping mid-sip, Rangiku pondered the question. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "To be quite honest, I never really thought about Captain Kuchiki's views on this. What about you?" she inquired to Soi Fon. "Do you know anything?"

Actually, Soi Fon did know. She hated that Substitute Soul Reaper. Only because he'd become one of the most important people to the Soul Society in just a few short months, and on top of that, he came up in almost every single conversation! He was like a God damn celebrity! But other than that, she didn't have anything against him. Last she heard, and this had been from Rukia herself, her and Ichigo were planning on telling Byakuya about their little love affair the next time that Ichigo came to the Sereitei.

Lost in thought, Soi Fon didn't hear Rangiku trying to get her attention until she literally hit her on the back of the head. "Hello? Where were you? You looked a million miles away." she complained. "Do you know anything or not?"

"Actually," she said. "I do. Ichigo and Rukia were planning on telling Captain Kuchiki about everything when Ichigo came to the Soul Society for good." Taking her fourth shot of sake, she glanced at Kisuke. His cheeks were flushed a cute shade of pink and his eyelids were a little droopy, from the alcohol no doubt. She felt herself blush as she thought of kissing said cheeks. Kisuke snuck a peek at Soi Fon and found himself staring straight into her deep, dark blue eyes. His cheeks flushed an even darker shade of pink.

They quickly turned away from each other and listened to Rangiku think out loud. "So than that's true as well!" she exclaimed. "That means Ichigo is going to be named Captain! This is so great! I propose a toast," she said, raising her glass. The rest followed suit. "To Ichigo and Rukia, may Byakuya have mercy on their souls!"

"Here, here," everyone chided, and sucked down their sake. By this time, everyone was a little more than tipsy, but they didn't have enough alcohol in them to be considered "drunk". Their faces were all flushed about the same color, they were all slurring, and they were all cackling like a bunch of morons. It was then that Rangiku stated "Well what about Captain Ukitake? Does he have interest in _any_one? I mean, I get that he's sick and all, but you'd think he had the hots for someone."

"What about his Third-or Fourth- Seat? That Kotetsu girl, what about her?" Kisuke slurred. He reached for the bottle and was about to pour himself another glass before he realized it was empty. "Damn," he said, turning the bottle upside down. "Well, I guess I'll go get us some mo-hold that thought. I gotta piss." Attempting to pull himself up off the floor, his hand landed on Soi Fon's, causing her to gasp.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry," he quickly let go of her hand, and her body protested. She held onto him like a life preserver; her knuckles were turning white.

"I, uh... I'm alright. Ju... just-" she stuttered. She let go of him. Taking a deep breath, she simply stated "I'll go get the sake, but you," she directed at Rangiku, "Owe me."

"Oh, no problem. If you just tell them to put it o my tab, I'll pick up the bill later." She stopped, noticing the confused look on her face. "What?"

"You have a tab?" Soi Fon asked incredulously. "Do you really come here that often?"

Shuhei blinked at that, and burst into a fit of laughter. "Is that a serious question? Of course she comes here that often. In fact, we," he said pointing to himself, Izuru and Rangiku, "We come here so often, we don't even have to order most of the time. They see us, we sit down, and start drinking. We all have our own personal tabs that we pay off at the end of the month. This time, it's Ran's turn to pick up our slack." Finally calm, he sat back down and was taking deep breaths to keep it that way.

"Anyway," Izuru continued. "It's fine. Just tell them to put in on Rangiku's tab and everything'll be taken care of."

"Pssht, fine. Whatever. But when I get back," Soi Fon said to no one in particular, but glanced at Kisuke. Damn, he was already gone. "I want to talk about my Captain and a certain Eighth Division's Captain." Slyly, she made her way to the bar.

The bartender, seeing her come from the Soul Reaper table, already had out three bottles of shining liquor and a breath mint.

"Here you are, miss," he stated, sliding Soi Fon the sake. "And here's a mint for the blonde fellow. He looks like he's been itchin' to kiss you all night." Soi Fon froze.

"What did you say?" she asked, voice raising an octave. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you didn't notice? Every chance he got, he looked at you, and I could see the desire in his eyes." he smiled. "Might even call it lust... I remember when I felt that way about a girl. Memory ain't as good as it used to be, but I remember the feeling of being in love."

Soi Fon couldn't breath. Was this guy for real? What did he know about anything? He could be a crotchety, senile old man who didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Or, he could really see what was in Kisuke's eyes.

"I can see it in you too, you know." he continued. "Every chance you got, you were looking at him as well. Why don't you make a move?"

She couldn't think of an answer, so just blurted something out. "Because, and don't take this the wrong way, I don't know who you are. And for all I know, you could be lying. Though, why you would lie to me, I have no idea. But-" she stopped, realizing she was babbling. "Ugh, never mind. Thank you for the advice, but I have to get back now before everyone starts coming down from their high." She started to walk back to the table, leaving the mint on the bar.

"Fair enough, just- Just don't make the same mistake I did. You'll regret it later." With that, he popped the mint into his mouth and started wiping down the counters.

When Soi Fon reached the table, Shuhei and Rangiku were making out, passionately she might add, and Izuru and Kisuke were looking uncomfortable. "Oh look," Izuru sang, ripping the love birds out of their animal-like state. "Soi Fon's back with the sake. Drink up!"

"You know what I've noticed?" Rangiku almost screamed. "This bar is extremely human-like. The bar looks mundane, not like the other bars around here, and they play the music that the humans listen to in their clubs."

They all paused long enough to here a woman singing about blowing up a club and some very earth shattering beats echo through the establishment.

_This place about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

The song started to end and fade into another. The sounds of trance Techno music poured through the speakers and hypnotized the dormant animal inside Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon, did you say something about wanting to talk about your Captain and Captain Kyoraku?" Rangiku asked.

Soi Fon pondered the question. She _did_ want to ask if there was anything going on between them, but that was quickly tossed aside when the music had started playing. Now all she wanted to do was dance, and she had no idea why. "Kisuke," she said.

Kisuke had been watching her facial features change from serene, to pondering, to realization, then to determination. Though he didn't know what the last part was, he was interrupted from his thoughts by her voice calling his name. It sounded like a symphony of tinkling bells being emitted from her mouth. "Kisuke?" her voice sounded again. "Kisuke, are you listening?"

Snapping out of his trance, he finally responded. "Hm, yes? What is it?"

"I said, do you want to dance with me?" Soi Fon asked again. She was biting her bottom lip nervously and knotting her fingers in her robes. Kisuke had no idea why, but it was turning him on, and he couldn't find the courage to deny her of her request.

"Dance? Hm... Let's." he smiled. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she grabbed his hand, hoisted him up, and dragged him to the dance floor.

And odd song called "A New Day" by "WaveTraxx" was playing. Apparently, the odd-balls in America listened and danced to this while they did drugs and drank. These so-called "parties" were called "Raves". When the two got to the floor, Soi Fon let loose completely, letting the music take her over. She started to sway to the beat with Kisuke, who looked mildly surprised. He started dancing with her as well, and, seeing that were dancing, several other Soul Reapers, including the three Lieutenants, joined them.

Soi Fon turned her back on Kisuke and started grinding on him backwards; the alcohol had full control, and Kisuke knew it. He hated to feel like he was taking advantage of her, but he couldn't help himself. He grabbed her by the waste and pulled her close, and they began to sway back and forth.

Everyone was lost in the music. It was blaring through the speakers and there were flashing lights everywhere; as said before, it was oddly mundane. All the tables were pushed up against the walls to make room for the sea of people. The souls who weren't Soul Reapers were unsure how to proceed in the beginning, but quickly gained confidence as one of the female Soul Reapers beckoned them near. The wood of the floor seemed to pound to the beat of the music, and it definitely did amplify the music in the bar.

Soi Fon reached around her and grabbed Kisuke's arms. She slid them from her waste, only to put them back after she turned to face him. She put her arms around his neck, put her head to his chest-seeing as she was too short to reach the crook of neck, that's all she could do- and began dancing again, as if nothing happened.

Kisuke tensed as he felt Soi Fon's hands on his arms. Had he done something wrong? No, he was sure he didn't. She hadn't objected in any way. His thoughts were completely silenced as she replaced them on her waste again after turning around. She wound her petite hands around his neck, and tangled her fingers in his sweat drenched curls at the nape of his neck. Soi Fon leaned into Kisuke and began dancing with him again. He could barely breath. She was dancing with him. Her hands were burning his skin where they touched, her soft pants as they timed with the music, were like an angel singing to him.

Kisuke snaked his hands around her once again, bringing them chest to chest. Soi Fon's leg was on the inside of Kisuke's, their thighs touched and brushed against each other. Both their knees were very close to one another's personal areas. Kisuke could feel the bottoms of his robes tightening, and he knew he was getting turned on by Soi Fon. Even though he tried to push the feelings down, they kept coming back. He was attracted to her like moth to a flame and there was nothing he could about it.

Soi Fon felt hot all over; she was sweating, she knew, and she couldn't get enough of Kisuke. She never wanted him to let her go, she wanted to stay this way forever. Lost in the beat of the music, tangled within each other, panting in each other's ears and most importantly, together.

Soi Fon brought her hands to the side of Kisuke's face, holding him in place. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes that held so many emotions at once. Of course they were a little clouded from the effects of the elixir, but she could still see the raw emotions: happiness, desire, lust? And one she couldn't positively identify, but she could have sworn it was _love._She had no doubt that the same emotions were splayed all over her face.

With one fluid movement, Kisuke gripped the back of Soi Fon's neck and placed a desperate kiss upon her lips. Once Kisuke's mouth landed on hers, they could feel electricity flow through their bodies like fish through water. They were brimming with unspoken feelings, and it felt like the rest of the world fell away. There was no music, no other people, hell, no other thoughts. It was just the two of them in an infinite amount of time and space.

Kisuke's lips were a searing, white-hot line across her lips. Everything felt like it was ablaze, but at the same time, the passion was slow and hot like molten rock. The heat they shared between their bodies at that moment could rival the sun, and no square inch was left untainted by the lust their bodies secreted.

They pulled away from each other only to breath, and realized the music had stopped. Rangiku was staring at them, an all-knowing look written across her face, and Shuhei and Izuru were too busy trying to talk to the bartender to even notice that the two had even kissed. The bartender looked over at Soi Fon and smiled. I told you so, he mouthed.

She ignored him and turned back to Kisuke, who looked at her in astonishment. "What?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What- No, no! No, it's not that, it's just-"

"Just what? You have to talk to me, Kisuke. Or else I'll think that you're not all that into me," she looked at him innocently. "Unless, you're really not all that into me."

Kisuke put his hand to the side of her face, and looked her straight in the eye. "Don't ever think that I don't have feelings for you, and strong feelings at that. I just didn't know-"

"Hush," said Soi Fon, placing a finger on his lips. "Don't ruin this by talking. Just kiss me..." She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, then led a string of sweet kisses down his jaw, and started kissing down his neck. And as things were getting heated, Shuhei, Izuru and Rangiku stared in wonderment.

Finally, Izuru stated "Who knew?"

"_I_ knew, duh." Rangiku snapped. "Izuru, dear, you should know by now that I'm 'all-knowing'. I knew Kisuke liked Soi Fon, and I knew Soi Fon like Kisuke, and I'm surprised I held out as long as I did. Usually, by now, I would've already had them having sex, but I'm willing to bet my eternal soul that they're both going to get lucky tonight." With that, she made her way over to where they were passionately sucking each other's face.

"Alright, alright you love birds," Rangiku crooned. "Stop scaring the poor townspeople, and take it to the bedroom. Yours or his?" she asked Soi Fon. Pulling away from Kisuke, much to her body's bitter disappointment, she flushed scarlet and said "It doesn't matter to me, but the Captain-"

"The Captain is the one who set this all up. Of that, I have no doubt. She's cunning that way. I'm sure she told you both to meet her here, and she had no intentions of ever showing up to meet you. She probably hoped you two would get drunk, go home, have sex, and continue this relationship the next day," Rangiku was now shoving them out the door, and pressed them together promptly after letting them loose outside. Their noses touched, Soi Fon blushed and Kisuke kissed her sexily on the neck. "Oh, enough," Rangiku continued. "This is rated 'G', and it needs to be 'X'! Go, sex, NOW!"

With a glance at each other, the couple shrugged and Flash Stepped away from the Mundy-bar.

**A/N: So, do you think I should keep writing? Cause I've written the next "chapter" and it's a Lemon, and I really wanna add it, but I'm not sure. If I do decide to upload it, it'll probably be up by Friday or Saturday. Please review and tell me! Thanks so much for reading! And I hope you enjoyed!**

**~BleachBaby123**


	2. Only You

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them, though there were few. But that's to be expected, right? I thought I should address this, and that's the main reason for this small author's note. Anna, an anonymous reviewer, asked if this was set in the present or if this was in the "Turn Back the Pendulum Arc". This is in the past, but not that Arc. Obviously, since Yoruichi and Kisuke are in exile, they can't really be in the Soul Society or the Sereitei. So their exile never happened. Kisuke still works in the Maggots' Nest, Yoruichi is still Captain of the Stealth Force, etc. But it's also combining the future, with Ichigo becoming Captain and all. I do apologize, as it is kind of confusing and hard to explain. I guess you could say that it's kind of like and alternate universe. Kisuke isn't Captain of Squad Twelve yet, and, though he's one of my favorite characters, Mayuri Kurotsuchi isn't there at the moment either. If you would like me to explain further, feel free to send me a private message and I'll explain as best I can. But for now, I won't waste any more time with my little side note. This chapter is almost nothing but LEMON. This is also my first time ever writing one, so please: be nice! I wanted to make it more romantic than just some random fucking, so here goes! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach or any of its characters. Tite Kubo does.**

Breathless when they stepped onto Soi Fon's porch, they took a pause from their passionate kissing and stared into each others eyes, panting. Soi Fon smiled as she ran her fingers through Kisuke's tawny hair. His hair was thick, but extremely soft, and it smelled of lavender. He sighed as she worked her way through his mane; her fingers were magical.

"Oh, _geez_, Soi Fon. Let's go inside, shall we?" said Kisuke, breathless. It was all he could do to keep from releasing right here and now. His bottoms were becoming uncomfortably tight, and he just _needed_ her so badly.

Soi Fon smirked. She could see that he was waiting patiently to continue into the house, but she was enjoying the look on his face. "Oh, I don't know," she stated. "It's kinda nice out here, don't you think?" she leaned up to his ear and whispered. Her breath tickled the side of his face as she said "If you want this to continue, you'll have to take charge. I like that..."

He felt as though he were about to burst. He could feel his erection throbbing painfully, as it screamed to be inside her warmth. Soi Fon felt the same way- she was wet and ready and her womanhood ached, but she wasn't going to be the one to take the first step -and it was hard enough to resist him already.

Moving quickly, Kisuke grabbed her by the waist, pressed her to him, and made a mad-dash for her lips. The kisses were desperate and sloppy, but they were oh-so romantic. His tongue traced the curvature of her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted eagerly. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Soi Fon let him win, because she really did want him in control. Their tongues swirled and twined together; it was like a dance that only their tongues knew. A romantic, sweet, wet dance that they couldn't escape from, even if they wanted to- which they didn't.

Kisuke backed Soi Fon up against the door, and pressed his knee against her womanhood. She moaned quietly into the kiss, but it was enough for Kisuke to hear. He threw the door open, walked in with her in his arms, closed the door, and then they both fell onto the couch, still kissing. Limbs were awkwardly placed, and flailed around as they groped for each other in the heat of the moment. Kisuke's knee was still pressed against her, and because of the flailing, it was rubbing her in all the right ways.

Oddly enough, it only made her wetter and the aching surprisingly more prominent. She moaned again, this time a little louder, and she could feel Kisuke's erection pressed against her thigh. She blushed madly, and searched for the knot that held his robes together. With a flick of her wrist, the sash came off in her hands, and the heavy robes parted, giving her a peak at the prize she sought after.

His chest was chiseled to perfection, and it could make a God envious. It was precise, and even, and perfect. His pectorals were buff, but not too buff, and his abdominals were to die for. Soi Fon reached out to slide her hand down his chest. She wanted to see if they felt as good as they looked. They did. Kisuke let out a hiss of pleasure.

He was on top, so it was a little difficult to do, but he grabbed her hand to stop her. "Don- don't do that," he said. It was hard for him to talk, it felt so good and it pained him to stop her. She looked up, confused.

"Was that wrong? I'm sorry..." she took her hand away from his grasp, but it was quickly repossessed. He looked at her earnestly.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to- to continue this in the bedroom. I don't want it to be on the couch. And," he continued shyly. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to _end up_ taking you on the couch. I don't think you want that, do you?"

She smiled, now understanding. "No, I don't suppose I do. Well, then," she said, placing her hand back on his chest, receiving a small gasp from him, and pushed ever so slightly. "Let's go..."

She grabbed Kisuke by his open robes and lured him back to her bedroom. All along the way, they were stumbling from the effects of the elixir. They bumped into the walls, stumped their toes against the trim of the wall and just generally acted klutzy. When they finally made it back, they were battered and bruised slightly, but it didn't matter. There they were. Alone. In Soi Fon's bedroom.

"What to do, what to do..." Kisuke's voice sounded, echoing loudly in the almost bare space. Soi Fon's room was sterile. The walls were white, there wasn't much furniture, and there wasn't really anything that screamed "Soi Fon". As Kisuke took a good look around the small space, she looked at him and felt a little self-conscious.

"What exactly are you looking at?" Soi Fon observed. "Is there something you're looking for in particular?"

"I-" he started. "There's just nothing in here the screams 'you'. It doesn't even look like you live here, what's up?"

She shrugged. "I've never felt very comfortable here, and besides, I spend most of my time at the barracks. I sleep there almost all the time, as well. It's more of a home than this is. Just because I enjoy small spaces, and this is a little big for me..." she trailed off. Kisuke was gazing at her softly, a look of contentment plastered on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that this is the first time you've ever really told me anything personal."

"Well, don't take it personally. I don't really talk to anyone, or, confide in them, I guess you could say. Except occasionally Lady Yoruichi." She started to pick at the hem of her uniform when Kisuke slid his hand into hers.

"I don't." he stated. "Take is personally, I mean. I get it. And if you ever want to talk, just ask. I'll listen, no matter what." Soi Fon stared at him, then a sly smile played across her face. She squeezed his hand harder, and brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"Right now," she said, trailing kisses up his arm. "I don't want to talk." Continuing up his arm, she was now at his shoulder. "All I want..." Kissing the base of his neck, she traced a line up his neck and to his ear with her tongue. Then Soi Fon whispered the words that sent him over the edge. "Is you."

Kisuke grabbed the back of her head and kissed her full on the mouth. No games, no flirts, no gentleness. Hard, fiery, passionate, hot, sexy. All these were the words they could use to describe the kiss, but just barely. Kisuke shrugged off his robes and threw them on the floor. He reached for Soi Fon again and trailed the hot kisses down her throat, going lower and lower. He kissed all the way down to the knot holding her robes and yanked.

Soi Fon gasped as she felt the cold air hit her skin, then moaned as his tongue trailed down to her bellybutton; she was no longer cold. She pulled her arms out of her sleeves and embedded her fingers into his hair, receiving a grunt of approval. Kisuke continued to work his tongue around her navel, while she pulled at the knot for his bottoms. But it didn't go so smoothly. He had it in a double knot, and a very complicated double knot at that. She was trying as hard as she could, but it didn't help that ninety percent of her attention was on Kisuke's tongue spinning intricate patterns on her stomach.

Kisuke, sensing that she was having trouble, stopped and pulled the knot out, no problem. "I loosened it for you," Soi Fon pouted. Kisuke laughed at that, and left Soi Fon to unclothe the rest of him. She slipped her fingers underneath the cloth and pulled down slowly, making Kisuke groan.

In response, Kisuke reached around to Soi Fon's back and unclasped her bra. Soi Fon stopped dead in her tracks as her breasts slid out from underneath her bra. Her nipples peaked from the cold air and desire and Kisuke tossed the article across the room. He ran his hands up her body and started to gently message her left breast, running his fingers over her erect nipple and sent a shock of pleasure through Soi Fon. She moaned and in a spasm, pulled his pants down, revealing Kisuke's length.

Kisuke stopped his hands just long enough to remove the irksome cloth and drop them on the floor before continuing where he left off. Replacing his hand on her breast, he put his lips over her right nipple and sucked gently. It was amazing; Kisuke had always dreamed of doing this to Soi Fon, and now his dreams were becoming a reality. Every sound she made was exotic and it fueled the fire within him. The way she stroked his manhood was erotic and maddening. Her body was like the finest of silk, her skin was smooth and pale and soft, her two beautiful mounds were small, but supple, and they fit perfectly in the palm of his hand.

_My God, I think I might lose my mind. _Kisuke thought. _It feels like a dream._

He bit down softly on her right nipple making her cry out in pleasure, then licked to sooth the soreness, all while kneading the other breast with his hand. After what seemed like an eternity to Soi Fon, Kisuke switched his hand and his mouth and did the opposite to each breast. Soi Fon had been groping his manhood since he began to work on her chest and every time Kisuke put the slightest amount of pressure on either one of her breasts, she would squeeze his throbbing erection. This only made Kisuke harder than he ever thought possible. Kisuke had to stop pleasuring her so he could breath, and when he did, he stared straight into her eyes. Her eyes were heavy lidded and she was panting. She smirked, then planted a provocative kiss on the corner of his lips, tongue flicking towards his mouth, but just barely grazing the surface.

Kisuke let out a low growl from deep within his throat. "Jesus," he moaned. Soi Fon let out a tinkling laugh that left him breathless. It was then that all his control flew out the window and he couldn't stop himself. He went lower on her until he reached her bottoms. Pulling them down he revealed her panties that matched her bra; black, floral lace. When he got to her knees, he couldn't get the fabric down fast enough, so Soi Fon had to help him with the rest. She put her hands over top his, gripped them and pulled down at the same as she was pulling her legs up. They were finally off and kicked underneath the bed, though neither one of them knew how it happened.

Kisuke reached down and pressed a finger into the soft folds of her womanhood though her underwear; she was warm and she was wet. Very wet. She moaned in pleasure and gripped his shoulders. He pulled the sides of her underwear away so he could feel her with his bare fingers. Soi Fon sucked in a breath.

"Is this okay?" Kisuke asked, about to take his fingers away. He didn't want to cross any boundaries that would mean he went too far, especially with her. Soi Fon stared at him incredulously.

"What? Of course it is, I was just surprised. Please, don't stop." she whispered. She drew him closer until they were almost one being. That was all the encouragement he needed. He removed her underwear completely and delved his fingers into her willing entrance. Soi Fon couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips; she'd been trying to hold back her moans, she felt a little insecure. But Kisuke only got a look of pure joy on his face. The fact that he had elicited such a sound from her only boosted his confidence, so he added another finger to Soi Fon's pleasuring, making that two. "Oh my _God_," she huffed.

Kisuke was moving his fingers in and out slowly at first, then picked up the pace as she said those words. He put his thumb to her nub, moving in a circular motion as he continued to pump. He kissed up her body, back to her chest, and played with her nipples again. He kissed up her neck, along her jaw and all over her face; her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and back down to her mouth where all the erotic noises were coming from.

Soi Fon couldn't believe all the pleasure that this one man was giving her. Ever since she became part of Squad Two, then Lieutenant, she had seen Kisuke from afar and admired him. She never made a move because she didn't know if he was taken by Captain Shihoin or not. She found out later that they were just very close friends, but then she never had the courage to do anything about it. But now, none of that mattered; she was in bed, and fooling around with, Kisuke Urahara, man of her dreams. He was giving her pleasures she never thought possible.

Soi Fon's thoughts were interrupted by a mind-blowing release that shook her entire body. "Oh, _shit._" she cursed. Kisuke watched as she rode out her orgasm, her body writhing with so many feeling that it was likely an overload. When she finally stopped, Kisuke laid down on top of her lightly, so as not to crush her.

"Can I ask you something?"Kisuke asked.

"Anything," she breathed.

"Are- are you a virgin? I mean, you don't have to tell me. I was just wondering, since you didn't look all that nervous..." he trailed off, hoping he hadn't gone too far. But Soi Fon just blinked at him, eyes wide. She looked away and blushed as she responded.

"I- uh, yes... Is that a problem?" she asked, suddenly a little defensive.

"Huh? Why would there be a problem with that?" asked Kisuke, shocked that she had even suggested that as a possibility. "To me, it just makes it all the more special." Soi Fon stared, unable to think of anything to say, so she settled for showing him. Positioning herself, she jabbed a leg underneath of Kisuke, grabbed a hold of his shoulder, and flipped him over so that she was on top of him. She straddled him, pinned his hands above his head and kissed him. Just a peck, and nothing more, on the lips. Despite her small disposition, she was Lieutenant after all, so she was definitely strong enough to hold down her Third Seat.

She laughed a little before she said "You may work in the Maggots' Nest, but I can still hold you. Now, it's _my_ turn. So you just lay there and be still." She kissed him on the mouth again before releasing his hands and going down on him. Soi Fon kissed from his jaw to his chest, then licked the rest of the way down to his shallow navel. Upon reaching his navel, she looked up at him and smirked.

_This is going to be fun..._ she thought to herself.

She played with his happy-trail before continuing down. With her left hand, she stroked Kisuke's length. He sucked in a breath, holding it in his chest. Grinning madly, Soi Fon squeezed and she could feel him getting harder. She moved her hand up and down his erection, bringing him closer and closer to his climax. Before Kisuke knew what she was doing, she closed her mouth around said erection and licked the tip slowly.

"Oh- oh my- Soi Fon, I-" Kisuke couldn't form a coherent sentence. The feeling was too great; her tongue was magical and her mouth was so _warm._ As she worked her tongue around him, her saliva dribbled down his shaft like trails of fire. Soi Fon was already wet again from the moans that Kisuke let out and from him panting her name. Kisuke reached down and released her hair from its bindings. Her raven hair fell over her shoulders in a thick curtain, and Kisuke embedded his fingers in it, pulling at the strands as she sucked on him.

Soi Fon pulled her mouth away to lick the tip, knowing that he was close to his own orgasm. She put her hand on him, mid-shaft, mouth still on the tip, and kept a slow, steady pace. Kisuke twitched a little as he neared his release, and with one final flick of her tongue, he let go of everything. He saw stars as waves of pleasure hit him from every angle.

"Ugh..." He was breathing heavy; he was in a slight state of shock. He didn't know that Soi Fon knew how to do that. "Soi Fon," Kisuke started. "How- how did you know how to do that?" A look of triumph flicked on her face before she answered.

"I didn't. That was the first time I've ever done anything like that at all, and judging by the look on your face, I did it right, didn't I?" She wanted to know if what she did was good, or amateur-ish. She wanted to please him and make him feel the same pleasures that he had given her. She was still on top of him, so he flipped her over so he was on top again. He distributed his weight onto his elbows and gazed into her eyes.

"Yes, actually. You did, and I can't believe that that was your first time." he smiled. It was more than what he was expecting, and since he wasn't expecting anything, he was very surprised. She had done and exceptional job for it being her first time, and he was still jittery and shaky from his high. Without another word to her, he lowered himself down so that he was level with her womanhood. Looking at her once more, his tongue shot out and into her sopping wet entrance.

"Kisuke!" she screamed. Her hands knotted in the bed sheets and she threw her head back at the sudden change in roles. She had just been on top and doing all the pleasuring, now she was on the bottom (again, she might add.) with Kisuke's tongue probing her. He licked every inch of her, just so he could see the look on her beautiful face. Emotions played on her face, switching rapidly and portraying everything: joy, lust, intensity. It was like watching a movie where the scenes were changing so quick.

Kisuke removed his tongue from within her and replaced it with two fingers while his tongue spun designs on her bud. Soi Fon couldn't make out any specific figures in the movement, but she figured it was better not to know. Better to just enjoy the sensation. She pleaded with him to go faster, that she was going to lose her mind, but he just chuckled against her and said something like "Ha, no. I want you to feel it just like this."

His movements were insistent and they never slowed, or sped up, for that matter. It was a steady stream of speed and precision, and when she finally released, she felt physically and mentally drained. Kisuke removed his fingers and and licked his lips of the sweet juices. He then crawled up her body to meet her lips in, yet another, passionate kiss. It didn't matter to Soi Fon that she was tasting herself, but just the fact that she could barely move put a smile on her face. She didn't know she could _feel_ this much; it was crazy, actually.

"You look tired, but I hope you're not too tired," he said as he positioned himself at her entrance; no doubt he was ready for the main event. "Cause that would be no fun at all. Now, listen," said Kisuke, sounding serious. Soi Fon looked at him and saw that he was. He looked her straight in the eye so that she would understand exactly what he was saying. "Now, uh, because you're a vi- virgin," he stuttered, "This might hurt. It usually does for a woman her first time and-"

"Shh," she cooed. "I know what will happen, and I don't care. I'm ready for whatever happens. I want this." Kisuke saw that she meant what she said. That it wasn't just her trying to make him happy. She smiled shyly at him, and he took the encouragement. Slowly, he entered her, inch by inch. Soi Fon squirmed a little, but was otherwise motionless. Once Kisuke's length was fully engulfed inside her, he stayed motionless like she so she could get used to him. She whimpered some when the act was complete, and it took a little while for her body to accept the foreign object. Kisuke watched as she wore a mask of pain, then watched it ease into that of serenity, so he bent over and kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Are you alright, Soi Fon?" he asked. It was the last thing that he wanted to do; hurt her. She opened her eyes and nodded her head, a sign that she was ready to continue. Kisuke nodded briskly, pulled out slightly and pushed back in, earning a whine. Soi Fon wrapped her hands around Kisuke's neck and gave a squeeze; she really wanted this to go on.

Kisuke smiled and pulled out of her again, only to replace himself a moment later. She groaned, throaty and loud, as Kisuke continued the task, gaining speed as he went along. Kisuke wound his arms behind her back and held her close as he made love to the girl he thought he could never have. His actions were relentless, the continuous pounding made her teeth rattle, her body shuddered and shook with the force of it all; it was all too much.

Kisuke could feel her walls clenching around him and knew she was about to cum for the third time that night. She screamed his name over and over again as she released. Again. Cries and groans leaked into the room and resounded off the walls. He was a little surprised that she did it so quickly (they'd only been at it for ten minutes), but he also knew that she was still a virgin. And this was probably a more intense feeling than his thin fingers. With that being said, he didn't want to cum until she did again; and he knew she wanted to continue.

"Don't- stop- please-" she let out in soft pants.

"Now, how did I know you were going to say that?" Kisuke murmured as he kept up his pace. He was getting close to his, as well, but he wouldn't let himself go before she did. Soi Fon was meeting his thrusts with thrusts of her own, the noises she made were erotic and orgasm worthy, she was covered in a sheen of sweat and her raven hair stuck to her temples. She look positively libidinous.

Kisuke looked just about the same as she did; he was sweating and panting, except for his sweat was less graceful. It dripped off him, where her's was a thin layer, his hair was in disarray, but mostly plastered to his forehead. His cheeks were flushed a deep shade of pink and his pupils were dilated. Kisuke had had sex before, but he had to admit, for being a virgin, this was probably the best sex he'd ever had. It might have had to do with the tightness of her body, or the way she loved every move he made, or the fact that she wasn't at all criticizing or questioning in his actions. Others he had had sex with always said he was too sweet and a little too soft. That they wanted it fast and rough and emotionless, but Soi Fon, good God, she was _perfect._

For Soi Fon, it was much the same. Kisuke was like a God. He was kind and gentle, he didn't push her to do anything that she was unsure of, and he made her feel safe. She was glad that he was her first, for fear that someone else would have pushed her into it, or wouldn't have been so understanding. Soi Fon was still thinking about how amazing Kisuke was when she felt the familiar feeling in her stomach. The feeling that she was about to explode, but wanted it to happen so badly. She squealed as a wave of euphoria passed over her.

Kisuke heard her scream and felt her walls clench. That was it. He couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer, so he let loose and came. He released his seed into her, and with a few more thrusts, he collapsed down beside her. They laid like that for a while, just staring at the ceiling. They were both in a state of bliss and they could feel the ecstasy coming off one another. Kisuke broke the silence after what seemed like an eternity.

"I- That was-" he tried to find the words, but failed.

"Amazing?" Soi Fon finished. He nodded in agreement and moved to brush a stray strand of hair from her face. Soi Fon rolled over onto him and put her head on his chest. His perfect, chiseled chest. Her hair splayed out behind her, a little crazy, but sexy all the same. She was content and happy and she smiled against him.

"What?" he asked, curiously.

"Nothing. It's just that... That was amazing. I never even knew I could feel so many feelings at once. And," she was a little nervous, but she really wanted him to know how she felt. "You were so gentle, and sweet. You tried so hard not to hurt me, and you didn't push me into anything that I didn't want to do. I... I'm glad you were my first, and- And I want you to be my last..." she trailed off and regretted the last part of what she said. She sounded so in-love, and that was moving way too fast. He probably didn't even feel the same way. This was probably a one-night-stand, and she didn't think she could take it if he didn't feel the same way.

Kisuke couldn't speak. He was too shocked at what he just heard her say.

_She wants me to be her last? I- I don't even know how to respond to that... Does she really mean it?_

He was at a loss for words and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know how to tell her. "Soi Fon," he finally said.

Soi Fon knew then that he didn't return her feelings. This was a one-night-stand, he didn't want a relationship. "Y- yes?"

He heard her stutter and knew what she thought instantly: that he didn't feel the same way. But he did. In fact, he thought that he felt a little more than she did. God, he wanted so badly to continue this with her, and not just the sex. He wanted to be with her and hold her and talk to her all the time, just because. Even if it didn't work out, he at least wanted to try a relationship with her. It was all he wanted in the world.

"I'm not going to lie to you." Kisuke said. "You weren't my first, and I'm assuming you know that?" he asked, and proceeded when she nodded. "But I do want you to be my last. I want to at least, maybe, try a relationship? And, I mean, if it doesn't work out, we can both move on, but- Jesus. Do you want to try?"

Soi Fon was speechless. She thought she was going to hear him say something like "You know, that was some great sex, but I don't think I could do a long term commitment..." blah, blah, blah. A typical excuse for a guy when all they wanted was sex. But not this. She wanted to be excited, but she couldn't shake off the shock. So she blurted out what was fresh in her mind.

"You- you do? I- I thought you were going to say something else completely, but I didn't expect..." she rambled on about what she thought and how relieved she was that that was what he wanted too, and Kisuke just smiled and laughed.

_She's cute when she's flustered,_ he chimed to himself.

Soi Fon stopped and looked over to see Kisuke laughing with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "What?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing. I just think it's funny when you ramble. It's quite adorable, actually." he smiled. Soi Fon blushed and looked away, mumbling something about making fun of your superiors. She huffed a little before snuggling back into him, burying her nose in him. He smelled of sandalwood and sweat and despite everything that had just happened, it calmed her nerves and made her sleepy.

Kisuke was about to say something, but felt Soi Fon yawn against him. He smiled and thought better of it; it could wait until tomorrow. He slung his arm around her shoulders and cradled her to him, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Do you really want to try a relationship?" she asked. She sounded slightly scared, and very tired. She was slurring the tiniest bit.

"Yes," he stated. "I do." Soi Fon gave a tired smile and her vision started to blur. Her eyes crossed and she felt her heavy eyelids slide shut.

Kisuke felt her body relax and go almost limp by his side. Her breathing was slow and even and she had a small smile on her lips. He smiled with her and pulled the sheet over top of them both. It was cold in the Seireitei that night, and bundled up next to a warm body gave both of them a very good night sleep.

Kisuke sighed inwardly. _Work in the morning at seven o' clock. Joy. _He thought. _Talk to Yoruichi about last night and why she didn't show up. Even better. Attempt to start a relationship with a girl I don't deserve. Living Hell. It's going to be a long day._

With that, he carefully reached over Soi Fon to switch off the light. In the darkness, everything that was bothering him about the next day faded away into oblivion and he dozed off. He didn't even dream. Everything that he saw in his head was a recap of everything that had happened not thirty minutes ago.

_Goodnight, Soi Fon..._ were his last thoughts.

**A/N: Yes, I know the ending was a little cheesy, but give me a break. I couldn't really think of a lot; it's 12:17 PM right now and I'm tired as hell. I've been slaving over this computer all weekend for you all, so I really do hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up by next Sunday (I hope, at least), and hopefully no later than Wednesday. Also, I know that Soi Fon and Kisuke are a little OOC, but I think it makes the story better. That's just my opinion. I will see you all soon, so until next time! Hugs and kisses!**

**~BleachBaby123**


	3. Course of Action

**A/N: As you can probably sum up, I'm not very good at time. I know I said the next chapter would be up by Sunday, but I haven't had any inspiration. I know what I'm going to write, like what's going to happen, but I hadn't found a way to incorporate it into the story. Anyway, this is what I came up with. Oh! And a little spoiler, I made Soi Fon have a brother. Don't ask me why, but I guess I just needed something to explain the details of a certain event. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach or any of its characters. Tite Kubo does.**

Kisuke awoke to the sound of a loud buzzing in his ears. At first, he thought it was part of the awkward dream he was having (which was about bees doing air stunts and dive-bombing people's heads). The buzzing happened whenever the bees were going to do a loop-da-loop, and the bees were repeating the same movement. His eyes shot open and he glared at the source of the infernal buzzing; the alarm clock. Quickly, he went to turn it off before realizing something was lying right next to him.

_Oh, no,_ Kisuke thought. _What did I do last night?_

Then he remembered, which made his need to turn off the alarm stronger (it also took him a minute to remember whose house he was at). He slammed his hand down the snooze button and peered at Soi Fon's sleeping body. Her breathing was even, she had a small smile on her face and she was clutching Kisuke's sides with her delicate hands.

_Delicate hands that can kill... _he reminded himself.

"Took you long enough," Soi Fon giggled as she arched her back. "I was beginning to think you were dead. I didn't realize you were such a heavy sleeper." Kisuke just stared at her, unblinking. Every memory of the previous night came rushing back to him; every touch, every sound, every _feeling_. "Or," Soi Fon continued, "Is it just that you can't handle what we did last night?"

Kisuke scoffed. "Me?" he questioned. "Not able to handle last night? If anyone has the 'right' to be tired, it's you, Ms. Virgin Mary. I suppose you think you're better than me don't you?" She shrugged and looked him straight in the eye as he went on. "You haven't even seen- no, _felt_ all the things that I can do to you. That was just a taste to see what you could handle. You passed my test. Next time won't be so gentle." he teased.

"Is that so? Well, in that case, you have to show me."

"When and where, baby? When and where?"

As she was about to reply, the alarm sounded again. She chuckled as Kisuke struggled to find the 'off' switch, before she saw the time. It was six forty-five. They had to be at work in fifteen minutes, and they both smelled like sweat and sex. Not really the scent you want to parade around the Seireitei. Because then, everybody would be asking questions and/or congratulating you. It was embarrassing to say the least.

"We're-" Soi Fon started.

"Running out of time." Kisuke finished. "We'll have to take quick showers and hurry over to the barracks." Soi Fon nodded. She glanced at the couple of towels she always had lying by the bathroom door and smirked. She grabbed Kisuke's arm and hauled him towards the bathroom door, picking up two towels along the way. Upon arriving in the bathroom, she turned on the hot water, let it run for a second or two, and hauled Kisuke along with her once more. He let out a yelp of surprise.

"The water isn't too hot, is it?" Soi Fon asked, giving him the most innocent look she could muster. Kisuke was speechless; the way she looked at him could drive any man _crazy_. And to answer her question, no. The water wasn't too hot, in fact, it was perfect. It was warm enough that he had shivers running along his spine, but cool enough that he wasn't hot. The irony is that at that moment, the shower started getting hotter and hotter. For him at least. Soi Fon seemed completely content, though her cheeks were a little flushed. Then he realized: it was hot because of her.

"I- no. The water's fine..." Kisuke mumbled. Soi Fon giggled cutely, then cupped a hand over her mouth. Never before had she ever _giggled._ It was scary. Kisuke saw the look of shock on her face, and laughed out loud. She just glared back at him, and started shampooing her hair, at the same time, she reached for a bottle of "man-shampoo". Kisuke took it and stared.

_I thought she had never been with a guy before..._ he thought.

"Before you ask, it's my brother's. We used to share this place before he got promoted, and then married. It's not any other guy's, so relax." Kisuke sighed and started shampooing his as well. Once they were all done and completely clean, they rushed to get dressed. Soi Fon threw on her clean Shihakusho, and handed Kisuke another previous belonging of her brother.

"Don't worry, you're about the same size, and I'm sure he won't miss one of these." He nodded and shimmied into the article. Soi Fon looked at the clock again and cursed. "It's six fifty-five. We're going to be late as hell,"

"No we're not, don't say that. As long as we Flash Step, we'll get there just in the nick-of-time. Ready?" Kisuke asked.

Soi Fon sighed and laughed sharply. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go," They both left the house at a run and Flash Stepped mid-stride.

To their dismay, they arrived two minutes late. Captain Shihoin wasn't really one for punctuality, but today was different. The Captain wasn't the one who wanted them at the barracks at the butt-crack of dawn; it was the Head Captain. Needless to say that he scared most people shitless, and if he wanted you there at a certain time, you'd break and arm and a leg to get there on time. Or so help you God.

"Lieutenant Soi Fon, Kisuke Urahara, would you like to explain why you're tardy? Lateness will not be tolerated, is that understood?" Head Captain Yamamoto demanded.

"Yes, Captain!" they said in unison.

"As for why you were late, I demand an answer. Well?"

"We- uh- slept in, Captain." Soi Fon responded. "I'm very sorry. It won't happen again." She was so nervous; the Head captain always had a way of looking at people that made them want to blurt out whatever came next to mind, _just_ so that he would stop staring through them.

"Hmm..." he pondered. "Both of you? And, how did that happen?"

The couple blanched. How could they tell him that they were late because they overslept? After having sex and being slightly drunk the night before? Soi Fon slapped herself mentally. Of all the nights that she could've decided to have sex, it was a Tuesday night.

As fate would have it, luck was on their side that morning.

"Sorry, Captain, it was my fault. I kept them at work late last night, and I guess I worked them a tad too long. Honestly though, you can't blame them for being tired, can you? And after all, they're only a few minutes late." Captain Shihoin came to their rescue, and gave them a knowing look when she walked by.

"Yes, well, see that it doesn't happen again. I realize that it was only a few minutes, but a few minutes leads to a few hours and it all goes downhill from there." Yamamoto eyed them seriously.

Kisuke and Soi Fon nodded, understanding exactly what it was he was implying. After a few minutes more of getting everyone to settle down and get into formation, the meeting began. Everything was silent. And you could've cut the atmosphere like butter.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I am here, correct?" the Head Captain asked. Everyone nodded, or uttered an almost inaudible "Yes, sir".

"Very good. I have an assignment for most of Squad Two that takes place in the World of the Living. There have been reports of heavy Hollow activity lately, and there are rumors of an Espada leading them. Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki are currently working the scene and scoping the surrounding areas for the alleged spottings." concluded the gray-bearded Captain.

"Uh, sir?" and unranked officer started hesitantly.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, Captain, it's just that, if the Substitute Soul Reaper is there with the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen, why do we need to interfere with their investigation? Aren't they strong to handle a few Hollow on their own?" the officer looked at Yamamoto straight in the eye, and nearly fell to his knees from the immense spiritual pressure. Soi Fon and Kisuke were impressed at how well this particular officer was handling the situation.

"That," he began. "Is the reason I'm sending you there. Not only do most of you need the experience, but you are a backup in case anything goes wrong should Ichigo Kurosaki fail. Now, not all of you will be going, but you will be switched out a regular intervals. I have already done this with several others squads, as they were lacking the in the same category you are now. Should you encounter an Espada or Arrancar, do not engage. Let the leaders of your team make the decision. The leaders of the teams will be Ichigo Kurosaki, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant Soi Fon, Kisuke Urahara," Soi Fon made a half-choked cough that sounded like she was going to be sick. She wasn't, but she was a little surprised that he was having her go, and Kisuke, too. If this were mainly a training exercise, why would they send her in just so that she could do the dirty work and have the underlings watch from the sidelines?

"Further more," the Head Captain continued. "Your Captain," he said, gesturing at Yoruichi, "Will not be joining you on this mission. I doubt there will be any need for her with a Captain level Soul Reaper, two Lieutenants and a Third Seat. With that being said, I will call out the names of those of you that are going. This list was hand-picked by Captain Shihoin." The couple watched as Captain Yamamoto read off several names from a very long list and the people whose names were drawn lined up behind their respective team leaders.

"Finally, if you are on a team with Ichigo Kurosaki or Lieutenant Kuchiki, you will get into your groups once you reach the World of the Living. Now, everyone be prepared to depart in one hour. Dismissed!"

With that, all the underlings scattered, trying to steer clear of the Head Captain, and prepared to leave. Soi Fon and Kisuke were less concerned about the Head Captain, and more concerned with their own. They looked at each other and started heading towards the exit, desperately trying to blend in with all the hubbub. The two were just about to slip through the door to freedom when they both heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, ah, ah," Yoruichi sang. "And just where do you think you two are going off to in such a hurry? A little afternoon fun in the barracks?"

Soi blushed and blurted out a very unconvincing "What are you talking about?", when Kisuke shouted "NO!" Kisuke and Soi Fon glanced at each other, saw each other's faces, and looked away as fast as possible. Yoruichi, knowing everything just like Rangiku, went along with it, but didn't buy their game for a second.

"Oh? That's too bad. So, what did you two do last night? I didn't show up, I know, and I'm sorry about that, but" she started the fake water-works. "I had so much paperwork to do. I just couldn't get away. Did you by any chance have, oh I don't know, a _romantic_ evening?"

Kisuke spluttered a semi-response and Soi Fon froze, then slowly relaxed. If ever so slightly.

_She knows what happened between us last night, but what I don't get is why she won't just tell us that she knows. I hate it when she plays games..._ Kisuke thought. And as that thought flitted through his mind, she finally blurted out what they both knew was coming.

"It's about damn time you two had sex! It's so annoying to watch two people ogling over each other. Well, best you both get ready to leave, or you'll be late to the Senkeimon opening and the Head Captain will have your heads. Goodbye, lovebirds!" Soi Fon sighed along with Kisuke and they made their way to the outer barracks to grab the few belongings that they needed to take.

Later, at the Senkeimon, all the teams were lined up and ready to leave. Zanpaktous were hanging at the sides of all the Soul Reapers, and uniforms were fresh and pressed.

"Has everyone arrived?" Yamamoto's voice boomed to Soi Fon.

"Yes, Captain. All teams as well as members are accounted for."

"Very well. Captain Ukitake, open the gate." Jushiro obeyed and opened the portal to the Precipice World. The brilliant white light that came with the gate flowed out of the entrance like water.

"God dammit! I can't believe I wasn't picked to go help Ichigo out! I'm still eager to fight that guy, you know, as a rematch." Ikkaku yelled, outraged.

"Honestly, you are so unattractive. All that yelling is going to make you looks older. And besides, you're yelling in my ear." Yumichika cut in.

"Both of you, shut up. All your complaining is giving me a headache. I'm itching to fight Ichigo again, as well. And that day will come. Just you wait and see, Ichigo." Captain Kenpachi Zaraki spoke.

"Oh my," Yoruichi said to Byakuya, who happened to be standing there beside her. "Will they ever stop with the rematch business with the poor kid?" Byakuya just stood there, emotionless and stoic. Yoruichi scoffed and walked off as the gate closed.

**A/N: I'm sorry. I realize that this is a really short, bullshit chapter, but I'm completely out of inspiration at the moment. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up faster than this one, but sadly, I have my doubts. A little spoiler for the next chapter, it'll be mostly action, and maybe a little smut, but don't expect a lot of mushy gushy stuff. This chapter really isn't all that good, I know. But think of it as a filler. Thank you all for the support and I promise, the next chapter will be longer!**

**~BleachBaby123**


	4. First Encounter

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. This chapter is going to be mostly sorting out the battle strategy and a TEENY bit of action at the end. Just to tease you! Ichigo and Rukia come into play and you'll also see how Kisuke and Soi Fon work together. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach or any of its characters. Tite Kubo does.**

Upon arriving in the Precipice World, Soi Fon found herself staring into darkness. Her eyes had grown used to the white brilliance of the gate, so now she was blind and left seeing colored spots on the backs of her eyelids. They all walked along in silence, and since the Cleaner had been destroyed by the now-deceased ex-Captain Aizen, they didn't have to worry about being swallowed up by it for another few months yet. The Hell Butterflies made their tinkling noises, and it was surprisingly soothing to hear in the dank silence.

"Lieutenant?" a female officer called, interrupting Soi Fon's thoughts. She grumbled to herself and answered unemotionally.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's just that... Well, do you really think there will be Espada in the World of the Living?"

"It's unlikely, but on the off-chance there is, everyone needs to keep on their toes. We don't know the full report of what's going on. So we need to find Ichigo and Lieutenant Kuchiki as soon as we get there. And when we do, everyone needs to get into their groups, then we'll scope out the city. Is that understood, everyone?"

A quick "Yes, ma'am" was spoken by all of them as they kept walking through the seemingly endless blackness.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the light appeared at the end, signaling their arrival. Everyone stepped through the void and were surprised to see that they were in an underground subway station. Abandoned, but still, so public. Old, used napkins littered the floor, rats scurried along the rails and a thick layer of dust coated everything. The only sign that people had once occupied this space were the napkins and the new footprints made by the squad members. Ichigo and Rukia waited for them patiently by a square pillar.

"Everyone, get into your teams. Ichigo, Lieutenant Kuchiki, a word." Soi Fon barked out orders, and Kisuke couldn't help but notice how different she was when around the other squad members. Kisuke's mind flashed back to the night before, once again, in his head. How she seemed so vulnerable and so sweet. Now she was strong, secure, dominant and undeniably sexy.

"Kisuke," Soi Fon called over her shoulder. "You need to be a part of this." He hurried over to join in on the huddle. "Alright, Ichigo, tell us. Did you really see an Espada running around?"

"Yeah, Rukia and I both saw it running around the outskirts of Karakura Town. I was going to go after it, but Ms. Nobility over here said we should report it first and wait for back up." Ichigo received a quick punch in the shoulder before the conversation continued.

"Anyway," Ichigo went on with a rueful smile. "We don't know which Espada it is, ergo, its number. If it's anything particularly high, we'll have a hard time fighting it without leveling the city."

"Yes, I've thought of that. Let's keep the Espada happenings to ourselves for now. Concentrate on the regular Hollows and get rid of them first. If the Espada happens to show itself in the process, _then_ we'll deal with it then. I've told the teams to keep on their toes and be prepared for anything, so they'll be on guard. But not a single one of them has seen the power that some of these glorified Hollows have, unless you count the power of some of the seated officers and captains." Soi Fon concluded.

"So if and when the Espada does show up, what are we going to do with them? I certainly don't want them in the way and they wouldn't be much help. They're only here to observe anyway, right?" Kisuke put in.

"That's right," Rukia said. "There's no point in them attempting to fight when they'll only get in the way and get hurt-"

"I know." Soi Fon interrupted her. "I know. I won't let them try to fight. Their orders will be to keep the normal Hollows away from us four while we're in battle. Is that clear?"

Ichigo sighed. "I guess it'll have to be. The more people you have, the easier and faster the fight will go, depending on who you're teamed up with. But they're inexperienced and pride would _never_ let any one of us fight two on one. And, there's one other thing." he added.

Soi Fon instantly frowned, a crease forming on her forehead, scowling at Ichigo. Rukia looked like she already knew what he was going to say, which she probably did, and Kisuke looked as laid back as he usually did.

"And what," Soi Fon said venomously. "Would that be, Substitute Soul Reaper?" Ichigo paled and stared at her, wide eyed.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do?" he huffed.

"Just say what you were going to say and get on with it already! Jesus!" she yelled.

"Alright, alright," he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "There might be more than one Espada here..." he trailed off.

"WHAT?" Soi Fon yelled. She lowered her volume as she saw some of the other Soul Reapers staring at their circle. "Why didn't you report that as well? If there's more than one, there's very little chance we'll be able to handle them on our own. Especially if their ranks are high. We'll end up having to call in a Captain."

Her anger was flaring and she couldn't help it. Ichigo made her so frustrated and he infuriated her.

_My God! I'm going to kill him! To hell with him becoming a Captain. This idiot wouldn't know how to command a squad if an instruction manual smacked him on the back of the head... _she though.

While she was busy thinking up possible ways to kill him without incurring Rukia's wrath, she didn't notice that Ichigo had been talking.

"Wait, stop." she said. "Start over. What was that, now?"

"I said," he repeated, putting emphasis on the word "said". "I did report that as well. I'm surprised that the old man didn't tell you. When I called it in, I said that there may be more than one and asked him if an extra Lieutenant, a Third Seat and a few rookies would be enough." Ichigo stopped and scratched that back of his head. "He never really did answer me, though..."

"Ah, hell." Soi Fon sighed. "This is turning out to be a mess."

"Soi Fon," Kisuke said, pulling her to the side so Ichigo and Rukia couldn't hear. "Look at me."

She looked and she wore a mask of irritation and distress. How she managed that, Kisuke would never know, but he went on without so much as a second thought.

"Look, just take a deep breath and calm down. I think the Head Captain didn't tell us for this reason. So we could learn to adjust to a sudden change in battle status, you know?"

She nodded. "I know, but I can't stand that. That old bat..." she trailed off, noticing Kisuke staring at her. "What?"

He smirked. "Nothing. Just that I've never heard you bad-mouth Captain Yamamoto. I don't know if I'll be able to keep this to myself or not."

"You wouldn't dare!" she exclaimed, only half serious. She couldn't help the small smile that crept to her features. He just laughed and motioned for her to rejoin the group. There, Ichigo and Rukia staring open-mouthed at them. Upon arriving back again, they looked at each other, then back at Kisuke and Soi Fon, and grinned.

"Something you'd like to say?" asked Soi Fon.

"Oh, no, nothing." Ichigo said. "But, something seems different about you two. Something you want to tell us?"

"Well, what about _you_ two?" Kisuke countered. "Something you want to tell us?" The smiles vanished from all four of their faces, leaving them gaping at the floor.

Kisuke was the one to break the silence. "Okay, okay. Now is not the time or the place to have this conversation. Once we're done wit this assignment, _then_ we can talk about who's dating who, deal?" he concluded.

"Deal." Rukia and Ichigo said in unison. Soi Fon just mumbled something and continued on where they left off.

"Fine, fine. We'll all talk later, but for right now, let's get the teams together and start scouring the city. Any Hollows you encounter, take them out, obviously. If you spot the Espada, radio in and let everyone know your position. Everyone got that?"

"Got it." Rukia said. "I'm going to go gather my team. Are we done her?"

"Yes. Ichigo," she said. "I need to speak with you."

"Er, okay?" he said questioningly.

"Kisuke, got get with your team and tell them what's going on, including the probability of there being more than one Espada."

"On it." he said and walked off.

"Okay, Soi Fon, what do you want?" Ichigo asked once they were alone.

"The Head Captain wanted me to inform you about a meeting he needs to have with you."

He looked nervous for a second before regaining his composure. "What about?"

_Is he really going to play dumb?_ She thought.

"Don't play dumb, Kurosaki. About becoming Captain."

_Flash back..._

"_Soi Fon!" Yoruichi called. Soi Fon turned around to find her Captain perched on a boulder within the Squad Two training grounds._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_The Head Captain wanted me to ask you something. Something about Ichigo Kurosaki."_

"_What about him, Captain?" she was starting to get annoyed, as she always did at the mention of_ him.

"_Do you think he should become Captain? Do you think he's responsible enough?"_

_She had to think a moment before answering. "I suppose so. He's grown a lot over the past few years, and Rukia has most definitely contributed to that." Yoruichi smiled at that._

"_Good, I'm glad you feel that way. Because the old man wants you to convince him the accept the rank of Captain." Soi Fon's jaw dropped open. _

"_W-wha-what?" she spluttered, frantically waving her hands above her head. "Why do _I_ have to be the one to do it? Why can't he get someone closer to him to do it, like Renji or Ikkaku instead? Does he hate me? I don't understand-"_

"_Soi Fon?" Yoruichi yelled. The Lieutenant stopped abruptly and let her hands drop to her sides. "He wants you to do it, so you'll listen. Not only is he older than you by several hundred years, but he's the highest ranking officer in the Seireitei. He can kick your ass all over the Soul Society and _still_ have time to kick it around the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo and the deepest pits of Hell itself." She finished with a half-hearted laugh. "Just do what he says, get it over with, and move on with your life."_

_Soi Fon sighed. "Fine, but when exactly am I supposed to tell him this?"_

"_Tomorrow," Yoruichi answered. "There's a meeting in the squad barracks. Old Genryusai will be there, dispatching you, Kisuke and some other Soul Reapers from our squad to aid Ichigo and Rukia with some Hollow trouble in Karakura Town."_

"_And I'm supposed to tell him there?" the Squad Two Lieutenant asked._

"_Of course, where else would you do it?"_

"_Oh, never mind. I have some paperwork to finish. Excuse me, Lady Yoruichi." As she was about to exit the room, Yoruichi yelled at her, scolding her for not just saying "Yoruichi"._

_As she walked back to her apartment, a familiar feeling of dread came over her, and she didn't know why. It didn't make any sense._

It could be from the fact that I can't stand him..._ she thought. _

_Present..._

By this time, Ichigo had heard everything Soi Fon had to say, including why Captain Yamamoto wanted an insolent little pest to command a squad.

"Look," said Ichigo. "I don't know. I have school to be concerned with, and what about Karin and Yuzu? What would they think if I just up and disappeared?" He walked over towards one of the pillars, put his back against it, and slid down the wall. He sat there with his arms resting on his knees and head down. Soi Fon felt an odd sense of sympathy for the human teen.

"Ichigo," she said. "You don't need to come up with an answer right away. Look on the bright side, too. You'll get be with Rukia full time."

Ichigo let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Alright, give me a week to decide."

"Okay. I'll let him know when I go to check in tomorrow night. For now," she said, gesturing towards the teams waiting for Ichigo and Soi Fon. "Let's get started."

"Right." They started walking back to the assembled crowd.

"My team," Ichigo started. "Come over here and I'll start telling you what we'll be doing and how it's going to work." The Soul Reapers looked at each other, shrugged, and started heading over.

"Before you do," Soi Fon said, stopping them in their tracks. "I wanted to tell you all that all the teams are going to be teaming up. Lieutenant Kuchiki's team and Ichigo's team will patrol together, and my team and Ki- I mean, Urahara's team will patrol together. Everyone understand?" Soi Fon's face was a little flushed from the name slip, but no one seemed to notice.

_Thank God..._ she thought.

All the teams listened as the three ranked officers and Captain-level teenager went on in detail about the strategy. After all was said and done, Kisuke pulled Soi Fon to the side again. He led her behind one of the pillars, pushed her back up against it, and out his hands on the pillar on either side of her head.

"Kisuke?" she asked, a little embarrassed at their current position.

"Listen," he began. "I know there's a lot going on at the moment, with the Espada and everything. I do, I really do. But you need to, and I've wanted to say this for a while now, you need to take a step back and stop stressing so hard. I see you all the time, trying to make Yoruichi proud and trying to keep up the tough act, but it's not healthy. Please," he said, leaning in so he was right by her ear, whispering softly. "For me, slow down a little. I'm not saying not to care at all, just that you should care a little less. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Before she could answer, Kisuke put his lips to hers, trying to make it a quick peck, but she wouldn't have it. She wrapped her slim arms around his neck and let herself melt with her lover. Kisuke's eyes widened in surprise as her tongue delved into his mouth, exploring every crevice of his slick cavern. Soi Fon's tongue traced the backsides of his teeth and danced with his tongue. Kisuke hesitated briefly, wondering if anybody was watching, and seeing that nobody was, he reached behind her legs, hoisted her up and pinned her to the pillar. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso and hugged his neck a little tighter to deepen the kiss. Though, as fate would have it, a certain lecherous Lieutenant and her boyfriend were watching with untamed interest.

x[x]x

Rukia was staring, no, _gaping_ at the two Squad Two officers sucking each others' face behind a column. It was positively maddening. How many times had her and Ichigo done the exact same thing? How many times had someone like Renji caught them, made a _tisk_ing sound -smirking while doing so- and walked away? Or Yumichika, commenting on how beautiful young love was, but that it was a shame that Ichigo was so ugly? She almost laughed in spite of herself.

"Can you believe those two?" Ichigo sounded behind her. She was so startled that she had to cover her mouth to stifle a yelp. Calming down, Rukia whirled around to glare at him. "Oh, relax. You get startled easy, if you remember, that is..."

"Shut up, Ichigo." she said. "They look really happy, and it's about damn time! They've been giving each other 'secret' glances for _at least_ three years now, and everyone but the two of them knew they liked each other. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_."

Ichigo looked at her blankly. "Yeah, I guess everyone did..." His voice hitched slightly, making Rukia look over.

"Wait, you did know, right?"

"Of course I knew! Just not as soon as everyone else did! I only noticed a few months ago."

"Really? You are _so_ blind." After she said hat, Ichigo walked up behind her, spun her around, and dipped her. He leaned in so their noses were touching a whispered.

"If I'm so blind, Ms. Kuchiki," he said seductively. "Then how did I know you liked me?" Ichigo didn't wait for an answer. He attached himself to her lips in a heated kiss. Rukia kissed him wide-eyed. He always did this, so she shouldn't be surprised, but she was. Every time he did something so unexpectedly passionate, she was surprised. He was almost eighteen now, and she was amazed at how well Ichigo could romance her.

He let her lips go, returned her to a standing position and said "Let them be, they'll be done soon. Knowing Soi Fon, she'll tell him that they need to focus." Winking, he walked back to his team.

Rukia blinked.

_What the...?_ she thought.

"Alright everyone," Ichigo yelled over the crowd. Rukia touched a finger to her lips ans smiled. Glancing over at Soi Fon and Kisuke again, she noticed that they were staring into each others' eyes, blushing madly.

_Looks like their love really is new found._

x[x]x

Finally out on patrol, Soi Fon looked at Kisuke. He was standing on top of a telephone pole staring out at the city. It was around nine fifteen in the evening, so the city lights glittered like stars. There was a slight breeze and it blew Kisuke's familiar scent to her.

"I don't see anything here." Kisuke concluded, directing it at Soi Fon.

"Yeah, me neither. Let's head back to- wait." she said abruptly.

"What?" In the tree line in the middle of a local park, shadows danced suspiciously. An ominous feeling crept up Soi Fon's spine, so she squinted into the darkness, trying to see what was causing it. With a hand on her Zanpaktou, a voice sounded through the night.

"Well, well, well. It seems I should have been more careful. Looks like that carrot-top Soul Reaper called for back up."

_Shit..._ Her thoughts were all echoed by the teams.

**A/N: Yes, I know. You probably hate me right now. I wanted to split Chapter 4 in half, that way you wouldn't get bored and I could give a little teaser for the next chapter. This isn't exactly how I wanted this to go, but I'll have to get over it, right? And so will you! ;b I'll try and update as soon as I possibly can, okay? And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR GRACIOUS REVIEWS! They were so nice to read, especially after I had such an awful day! I appreciate all the support! Hugs!**

**~BleachBaby123**


	5. First Encounter Part II

**A/N: Alright, here's part two to Chapter 4. It's the rest of the action and some other stuff... And I am SO SORRY for updating so late! I've had exams, projects and homework, and it was exhausting! But my Spring Break starts April 6th, so I promise you: I WILL WRITE RELIGIOUSLY! I really hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach or any of its characters. Tite Kubo does.**

_Recap:_

_Finally out on patrol, Soi Fon looked at Kisuke. He was standing on top of a telephone pole staring out at the city. It was around nine fifteen in the evening, so the city lights glittered like stars. There was a slight breeze and it blew Kisuke's familiar scent to her._

"_I don't see anything here." Kisuke concluded, directing it at Soi Fon._

"_Yeah, me neither. Let's head back to- wait." she said abruptly._

"_What?" In the tree line in the middle of a local park, shadows danced suspiciously. An ominous feeling crept up Soi Fon's spine, so she squinted into the darkness, trying to see what was causing it. With a hand on her Zanpaktou, a voice sounded through the night._

"_Well, well, well. It seems I should have been more careful. Looks like that carrot-top Soul Reaper called for back up."_

_Shit... Her thoughts were all echoed by the teams._

x[x]x

Soi Fon whirled around and swung out at the voice. She felt the blade of her sword slice into something before that something disappeared. By that point, the Soul Reapers that made up Soi Fon and Kisuke's teams were on edge. In a flash, Kisuke was by her side.

"Soi Fon," he breathed.

"I know." The stranger spoke again making a _tsking_ sound.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not very nice. You don't even know me, and now you've cut me across the cheek. Is that how you greet everyone, darling?"

"Everyone, go find Ichigo and Rukia now. We'll need their help. And one of you radio in ahead of time." Kisuke said to the bystanders.

"But, sir-" someone piped up.

"That's an order! Now go!" he snapped. With a grim look, the officer nodded and led the others away with him. Meanwhile, Kisuke glared at the intruder.

It was eerily quiet; the wind had picked up and the temperature seemed to drop. The wind whistled through the ears of the Soul Reapers and whipped their hair across their faces.

"Well if neither of you are going to speak, then I have time to rant! You all," he said, spitting out the words like an insult, "Are interfering with my plans. That Aizen may be dead, but the remaining Espada plan on continuing his work. For our on benefit, mind you."

Even as he said this, Soi Fon and Kisuke didn't move. Kisuke noticed Soi Fon turn to him and turned towards her as well; a confused look clearly written on his face.

"I don't know about you," she said, "But I _hate_ listening to a pathetic weakling whine about how hard his life is. If you don't have anything interesting to say," she said, this time directing her words to the Espada, "Kindly shut your whiny mouth. Please and thank you."

"Do you know who I am?" he said plainly, scrunching up his face as if he smelled something rancid. "I am the Espada known as Kumoi and my rank is number eight." He lifted up his shirt to reveal a large "8" tattooed on his lower torso.

Soi Fon's eyes widened, but she quickly regained her composure. "Good, I thought you were higher in rank. This should be over quickly." This statement seemed to anger him. His face twisted in rage and he roared out in frustration.

"We'll just see about that, girly!" He swung out with his mock Zanpaktou -not necessarily aiming at anything at all- and the wind from the force of the strike nearly knocked Kisuke and Soi Fon off their feet. "What would you know about any of it?"

He swung out again, but this time it was close enough that Soi Fon had to jump back to avoid being sliced in half. She landed gracefully about a foot away from where she'd been standing before.

"Filthy wretch! Hold still!" Kumoi screamed. He lashed out again, propelling forward in a fierce thrust. Soi Fon dodged and countered with her own blade; metal clashed and sparks rained down to the ground. Their swords were glued, and their eyes never left the others'. Suddenly, Soi Fon jumped back and lunged at Kumoi , her blade a blur through the air. Her strike hit home and made a jagged gash along his collar bone. Kumoi froze in utter shock; his face was a mask of pain and faint surprise. With a snarl, he fought back, slashing viciously at the irksome Soul Reaper who decided it was okay to mess with him.

"Perhaps if you stop this foolish battle and beg for mercy, I'll let you live. You _and_ your fellow Reapers." He rasped, never letting up his assault. He lunged at Soi Fon, stabbing at her throat, and barely missing. Soi Fon spun gracefully away, and parried with her own weapon.

"Please, even if I were to do that, I wouldn't trust you in a million years. Stop blabbering like an idiot and focus on our duel. You're just making yourself look weak." Soi Fon countered. This only angered Kumoi further.

_Great. Now, not only am I battling a useless Soul Reaper, but she's taunting my skills and strength! That's it!_ Kumoi raged in his head.

All of a sudden, burning hot flames erupted from the small man's sword, in turn, making Soi Fon's sword hilt burn her hands. She couldn't help it. She dropped Tsuzumebachi with a shrill shriek, receiving a quick blow to the gut. Time stood still. Soi Fon's eyes widened in disbelief, Kisuke screamed her name and then she felt the life of the world go dark.

_Did that really just happen? Please tell me that that did not just happen!_ His thoughts screamed.

Not five minutes into the battle, the Espada had whipped out some unknown power and used it against Soi Fon. And how did she not see it coming?

_It's all my fault! I should have helped her!_

"Soi Fon?" he asked cautiously. He drew his Zanpaktou and made a mad-dash to her side.

"Foolish Soul Reaper, do you really think that you could handle me after your superior could not? You are dense, aren't you?" He waltzed around her body to a tune playing only in his mind. "What makes you think you could do anything?"

"Shut up!" Kisuke screamed, swinging in a tight arc towards his head. Kumoi ducked easily and maneuvered gracefully. Kisuke was letting his emotions get the better of him, and he knew this, but he couldn't help it. Soi Fon had crumpled to the ground in complete shock. He could see her _right there_, shaking and bleeding out, but he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even get past Kumoi to get to her, so his efforts to save her were fruitless.

But as suddenly as his taunts were issued, they were soon cut short. A familiar oversized Zanpaktou sliced cleanly through his head, subsequently leaving half a head on the pavement below.

"Ichigo?" Kisuke asked, bewildered and slightly shaken, though, he didn't know why.

He didn't answer, but instead asked "Are you alright?" He nodded when Kisuke mumbled a half-hearted response, and moved on. "What happened?"

"Long story short," Kisuke started, starting to regain some normalcy. "The Espada showed up, Soi Fon got into it with him, got caught off-guard and went down. Me, being the giant idiot I am, tried to get to her, but was completely overrun by my emotions. Ergo, I wasn't much help or use. Then you showed up, cut his head in half and here we are. In the present." He finished the last few sentences with an apologetic laugh.

"Right. Well we should probably get her back to the Soul Society. Soi Fon, do you think you can hold out?" Rukia asked urgently. Soi Fon's breath was coming out in shallow pants, and when she tried to answer, she coughed up ruby drops of blood onto the pavement.

"I am such an idiot." She whispered. "That bastard caught me off-guard. I was careless. No doubt Lady Yoruichi'll have my ass."

"Don't worry about that right now," Rukia scolded. "Right now, we need to get you to Captain Unohana." She was about to protest when Kisuke picked her up bridal style and walked a little ways off.

"Rukia," he asked, "Could you open a Senkeimon?" Rukia nodded and quickly slid Sode no Shirayuki into thin air, and it vanished as if sliding into an invisible key slot. After it opened, Kisuke carried Soi Fon through the entrance and the gate vanished.

"They're totally in love." Ichigo teased as soon as the gate closed. Rukia giggled.

"I know. It's so weird to see Soi Fon willingly _let_ someone carry her anywhere. Let alone a man, even if she was injured." Ichigo laughed a deep, sincere laugh with a smile that reached his ears.

"We should probably go tell the teams what happened. I don't think they'll be happy that their Lieutenant was injured and will be freaking out about whether or not she's okay." he said.

"Right, so let's go tell them the news. Then we'll get back to searching the city."

"Sounds good." And with that, they both Flash Stepped back to Ichigo's house where, much to his dismay, all the Soul Reapers were currently stowing away in his bedroom.

x[x]x

"Captain Unohana! We have a Code Red in the ICU!" the Third Seat of Squad Four yelled as he ran down corridor after corridor trying to find his captain. Finally reaching her office door and knocking ever-so quickly, he opened the door to reveal four squad captains seeming to be in a deep conversation. "Oh! Very sorry, Captain! I didn't realize you had company."

Captains Zaraki, Kuchiki, Unohana herself and Hitsugaya stared in open shock at him. "It's not very polite to barge in like this, Iemura. But you're obviously flustered, so I'll let it slide. What's so important that you need me right this second? And what's this about an 'ICU'? We're not in the World of the Living," she asked in that creepy-calm voice she always used when she was annoyed.

"It's Lieutenant Soi Fon. She's been severely injured and we need you to treat her as soon as possible. Lieutenant Kotetsu is working on her right now, but Soi Fon's injuries are too great for her to handle on her own." Toshiro's eyebrows were almost a part of his white hair, he was so shocked, Byakuya was still stoic, Kenpachi looked bored and Retsu wasted no time in excusing herself from the meeting and rushing to the infirmary. Gliding down the hallway, she turned the corner and was gone for the following few hours.

_A few hours later..._

"Captain Unohana!" Kisuke exclaimed as Retsu came out of the infirmary. "Is she going to be okay?"

Retsu gave him a sweet smile and said in her chirpy voice "She'll be just fine. She's a strong girl, and the Lieutenant of the Stealth Force. You should give her a little more credit, Urahara." She put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently as a sign of compassion. "If you want to go visit her," she whispered so that only he could hear through the bustle of Squad Four's division, "You can go now. She won't be awake for a few hours, but I imagine there's some things you would like to say." She walked away with her head held high and a knowing smile.

Kisuke stared after her for a moment, stressing over whether or not she was going to look back, and finally decided to walk in. Sliding open the door, he maneuvered around chairs and tables with medicines on them as quietly as he could over to where Soi Fon was sleeping peacefully. He moved a chair to the side of her cot and sat down. Inhaling deeply, he said the words that would make the weight on his heart lessen- if ever so slightly.

"Soi Fon... I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, and I should have been there to back you up. I know you probably wouldn't have let me because pride would never let you live it down, but-" he stopped. Even though it was true -and there was no one there to hear him- he had trouble saying it out loud. Nevertheless, he plowed on. "You're my girlfriend, for lack of a better way to put it, and I-" he choked, "I love you." Kisuke put his head in his hands and took deep, calming breaths.

_What am I doing? _He asked himself._ Do I even know how to go about this relationship... _thing?_ And how caring is _too_ caring? What'll make her feel better, and what will go too far and offend her? I have no idea._

Before he knew what was happening, Kisuke had laid his head down on the plush bedspread and dozed off. His dreams were filled with the same dream replaying over and over; Soi Fon being run through with a sword, her dying breath whispering words barely audible, and he being unable to help her in any way. (A/N: I know these last couple paragraphs were a little OOC, but I'm trying to make things interesting and a little different.)

Soi Fon woke up a few hours later and saw Kisuke asleep in a chair by her bed. His sandy hair was hanging in his face and his breathing was slow and even. Groaning slightly at the pain in her abdomen, she pulled herself up and leaned over to brush the hair out of his face. His face was calm and he snored just enough to be heard. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took and she could see his eyes moving beneath his eyelids.

_He looks so calm. And peaceful. Ha, like he always does... _she thought.

Soi Fon got up from the bed and inched herself into his lap so as not to wake him up, not really caring if someone saw them together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head down in the crook of his shoulder, nuzzling him and cuddling deeper into him. She sat there for a good half hour before she felt him shift under her.

Apparently she wasn't as stealthy as she thought she had been.

"Soi Fon?" Kisuke asked a little surprised, but not unhappy. "You're okay?"

Soi Fon looked up at him and smiled. Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and putting her head back down to rest on his shoulder again, she replied "Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you... for staying here with me." Kisuke froze. She was... _thanking_ him?

"You mean, you're not mad? You're not angry that I wasn't there to help you?" He was in hysterics. He was so sure that she would have been at least a little bitter.

"No?" she said with a questioning note in her tone. "Why would I be mad? If I wanted your help, I would have asked for it. Don't put the blame on yourself, you idiot." she said with a small slap to his chest. Now that she was feeling better, she was regaining some of her normal charm.

"I'm glad." said Kisuke a few minutes later, breaking the silence.

"What?" Soi Fon said, more than a little confused.

"I'm glad that you're not mad at me. It would've really sucked, and I wouldn't even know how to start apologizing."

"Oh."

And it was at that point in time when they both heard footsteps coming rapidly down the hall, and a familiar captain's voice.

"What do you mean she was mortally wounded? What the hell happened!" Yoruichi's voice sounded through the door, then Iemura's voice trying to calm her.

"They encountered an Espada in the World of the Living. That's all we know. Third Seat Urahara should be able to shed some light, but last time we checked he was asleep next to Lieutenant Soi Fon's bed. If you want to know what happened, we could contact Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kuchiki." In reality, Captain Unohana had instructed him to keep everyone out of the recovery room, except, that is, Kisuke.

"Oh no. I want to hear it straight from my officers' mouths. Is that understood?" Yoruichi said authoritatively. Iemura could only nod and let her proceed into the room.

By now, Soi Fon and Kisuke had split up; Soi Fon was back underneath the covers and Kisuke was sitting neatly in the chair beside her. Soi Fon was sitting up, rubbing her temples and waiting to get the lecture of her life.

_This is not going to go well..._

Yoruichi burst through the door, quickly spun on her heel and closed the door with a loud slam. She turned to them, scowling at first, then her face brightened up and she said "You two are so cute! I mean, you both look guilty, like two elementary school children who have a crush on each other. It's positively hysterical!" She burst out laughing and didn't stop for quite a few minutes as they both looked at her, unamused. "Soi Fon, you need to watch what you do. I can't have my Lieutenant being beaten by some low-life scum."

"Yes, ma'am. It won't happen again." Kisuke could the see the serious look in her eye.

_She's always one to please Yoruichi. No matter what it might cost her personally._

"And by the way," she continued, "Your brother, Hei, was looking for you. Iemura told him that you were resting in the infirmary and he nearly lost his mind wondering what the hell happened. So when you get out of here, make sure you go see him. It was all I could do to keep him from storming the place."

"Really? What is he in town for?" Soi Fon asked.

"I don't know, I just know that he was looking for you."

Soi Fon nodded and looked at Kisuke. He was staring at her full on with a look she couldn't place. He was holding her hand under the blanket and rubbing her hand with his thumb. He squeezed gently when he saw her looking back at him too, and offered a sweet smile.

"Ah," Yoruichi's voice cut through their temporary haze. "I see. Well I'll leave you to it." And with that, she left.

"Well that went better than expected." said Soi Fon. Kisuke only squeezed her hand again and stared at the floor. "Are you alright?" Without any warning, he pulled her out of the bed and into his lap so that she was straddling him. He cupped her face and brought it about an inch from his own. Soi Fon was in a slight state of shock, so she just stared at him wide eyed.

"I can't help it Soi Fon, do you know how terrified I was when he stabbed you like that? Do you know how scared I was that you would never wake up?" He rested his forehead against her's and closed his eyes. "I'm not telling you to stop being who you are. I would _never_ tell you that. What I'm asking is... could you be careful? If anything, for my sake?"

"Kisuke, I- yes. I'll be careful." she whispered. Kisuke brought her lips up and crushed his lips to her's. The fire that seemed to blaze every time they kissed was there in full force, making both of them breathless. He put one hand behind her head and brought the other one down to snake around her waist, pulling her closer. She complied and placed her hands on either side of his face. Kisuke ran his tongue along Soi Fon's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gave gratefully, and slipped his tongue in to meet her's in their special dance. Soi Fon pulled out and bit Kisuke's bottom firmly, but not enough to draw blood. He groaned and pulled her tighter against him. Their teeth gnashed and their tongues never stopped battling for control. She stopped biting his bottom lip, and instead starting sucking on it gently, opening her eyes so she could see his reaction.

His face was contorted into that of pleasure and his chest rose and fell rapidly. Finally, they both needed to break away for much needed air. Gasping, they stared at each other and it was silent. Soi Fon put her arms behind his head and leaned into him, just hugging him; it was nice. Just sitting their together was peaceful. Then they heard yet another pair of footsteps walking down the hall towards her room.

"Lieutenant, whenever you are ready, you are free to leave Squad Four's barracks." came an unknown person's voice.

"Understood." she responded and the footsteps retreated. "Well," she said to Kisuke, "I should probably go meet up with my brother and explain what happened. And you need to go tell Lady Yoruichi what happened in the World of the Living. After we're both done, we'll head back down to meet Ichigo and Rukia, deal?"

"Deal."

Soi Fon removed herself from his lap and walked over to a small chair where her clothes were sitting. She shed her temporary infirmary clothes and slipped into her normal Stealth Force get-up. Kisuke watched her the entire time and couldn't help but get aroused. As Soi Fon pulled on her shoes, Kisuke walked to the door and waited for her to be finished. Together, they walked out of Squad Four's barracks and then split off; Soi Fon going to her house where her brother would no doubtedly be, and Kisuke to the barracks of Squad Two.

**A/N: And that wraps up this chapter. Did you guys like it? I know my personal favourite of this story is the action part. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, April 6th starts my Spring Break, so I'll write as much as I can then. And one more thing: for the next chapter, what do YOU guys want to read? Do you want them to go straight back to help Ichigo and Rukia? Do you want a lemon? Or do you want something else, like Soi Fon's conversation with her brother? I wasn't planning on actually including an dialogue for Soi Fon's brother at all in my stories, but if you want it, you got it. I'm completely out of ideas for the next chapter, so I REALLY need you gguys to give me some inspiration! Thanks so much for all the support and your confidence boosting reviews and I will see you next time! Hugs!**

**~BleachBaby123**


	6. Rekindled Bonds

**A/N: Yes, it's late! Sorry! So this chapter is going to be about Soi Fon and her brother, Hei. They're going to see each other after years of being apart and not really being able to catch up. So, they'll be talking about their childhood and rekindling their brother-sister relationship. Meanwhile, Kisuke will meet up with Yoruichi, discuss what happened in the World of the Living, then he'll go back to his place and meet THE GIRL. Yes, the girl that comes around after the two of them are happy. The girl that this story's plot is mostly revolved around. THE GIRL. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach or any of its characters. Tite Kubo does.**

Soi Fon walked through the Seireitei thinking about what it would be like to see her brother for the first time in seventy-five years. She had no idea why it took him so long to contact her and stop by and say "hello." But she wasn't really worried; in fact, she couldn't wait to see him! As soon as Hei had gotten married, he'd been promoted and then he and his wife, Hikari, moved into their own house and she hadn't seen them since. She couldn't even remember what he looked like, for God's sake.

While walking to her apartment, she walked past Rangiku and her posse gabbing on about when their next big "drinking night" would be. Shuhei was staring at her like she was the only girl in the world, and Soi Fon had her own hunch about that. She laughed inwardly and kept walking. Finally, she trudged up the front apartment stairs, wincing at her throbbing wound, and slid open the front door. She walked in, took off her shoes and padded into the living room where she found her brother snoring loudly on the couch. Literally, he was snoring so loud, she could've sworn it shook the building.

Glaring at Hei, she walked over, picked a pillow up off the floor where he had flung it, and placed the pillow over his face. She held it there until he shook with the efforts of trying to breathe and launched himself onto the floor, gagging and coughing. After his episode was over, he sat bolt upright looking around for the source of his interrupted nap. Hei finally spotted Soi Fon standing by the sofa, swinging the pillow around in a circle.

"What the hell was that for?" he raged. He then seemed to realize that Soi Fon was standing in the middle of the living room, _alive_, and out of the infirmary. "Soi Fon! You're alright!"

She sighed sharply and answered, just as irritated. "Yes, I'm fine. No thanks to your awful snoring, that is." Setting the pillow on the arm of the couch, she walked into the small kitchen and called out "Do you want tea? I'll put some on, and we'll catch up, alright?"

Grumbling something under his breath, he picked himself up off the floor and marched into the kitchen after her. Walking slowly up behind her, he flicked her on the back of the head, making her flinch and drop the pot of water. It crashed loudly into the porcelain sink. Whirling on him, he took a step back and smirked. "And that," he mused, "Is for attempting to smother me in my sleep." Hei laughed and went to pick up the dropped tea pot, ignoring the icicle stares of his sister. Soi Fon huffed and balled her hands into fists.

"Why are you always so infuriating?" she exclaimed. He just laughed and set the pot on the stove.

"Because I'm your big brother, and I'm obligated by law."

"Whatever." She glared at the back of his head, but didn't stay mad at him for long. She could never stay mad at him even when they were kids. He'd do something that pissed her off, like say the way she held her sword wasn't right, or her footwork was sloppy, but they always made up at the end of the day. Even after he insulted her, he'd give her a goofy grin, ruffle her hair, then say something that would counteract the insult.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?" he asked, turning back to face her.

"I'm not mad, and you know that, so shut up." she replied, then added, "You haven't changed a bit, have you Hei?" Soi Fon gazed at him thoughtfully. He really hadn't changed; he had the same shock of black hair that hung in his eyes, his eyes were still the same icy-blue pools. His crooked nose still had a small scar on it where Soi Fon had punched him when they were children, fighting over who was the better fighter and who would be a better body guard for the Shihoin family. Six feet tall, his build was muscular, yet thin. And he had the same way of holding himself, slouched by the counter, hands locked together behind his head and leaning on counter. Everything about him screamed familiarity and memories bombarded her mind.

"Well, I don't know. You tell me," he responded, then started laughing at nothing. Still laughing, he said, "Hey, do you remember when we first met Yoruichi? We didn't know who she was, so we tried to capture her and bring her to the head of the family for trespassing."

"Ha, yeah. After that, she was so pissed at us, and we had to spend the next two months making it up to her," said Soi Fon. "We had to wait on her hand and foot. Do her laundry, clean her swords, dust the mansion, hell, we even had to spoon feed her cat!"

"Actually, I think that cat was her. She can turn into a black cat right...?" Hei trailed off, looked at Soi Fon, then they both burst out laughing. As their laughter died down, Hei got serious. "So, what happened to you in the World of the Living? And are you sure you're alright?"

Soi Fon sobered as well, and answered somberly. "It wasn't anything that requires you to worry. It was a training exercise, but a mission at the same time. Training for the squad members, at least, but not for Ichigo, Rukia, Kisuke and I. We were ordered to go there and hunt down an Espada, and also take care of some small-fry Hollows. Kisuke and I encountered the Espada first, and then the Espada and I started fighting. I got caught off guard with some..._flame_ technique, and that asshole ran me through..." she stopped, looking at her brother expecting him to laugh. He didn't. "Well? Don't you have some snarky comment to make, like 'You should've watched what you were doing!', or 'It's your own fault, sis...'?"

Hei just shook his head and said, "No, I don't. I was scared out of my mind thinking you were dead. Despite what you might think, I'm not a bad guy, and I am your big brother. It's my job to look out for you, even though we do have the occasional brother-sister spat..."

"You know, now that I think about it, you have changed. You're much more...mellow. I guess those years of being married paid off, huh?" He laughed. "By the way, how is Hikari? And most importantly, am I an aunt yet?"

Hei's eyes widened in surprise, then answered, scratching the back of his head. "Er, no. We haven't had any kids, though Hikari's been pestering me about it. She really wants kids, and I can't deny her for much longer. 'Cause, I mean, she _really_ wants kids. But other than that, she's good. You should come to visit sometime, that way you can catch up, too."

Soi Fon looked at him blankly. "Are you serious? She hates me. The last time we saw each other, we got into a fist fight over egg rolls, which, I would have won if you hadn't barged in and ruined everything..."

"If I hadn't," he said calmly, "You both would've beaten each other into bloody pulps."

"Details, details. Point is, we do not get along well."

Hei sighed. "I know... By the way, I noticed when you were talking about what happened in the World of the Living, you mentioned a few names."

"Yeah, and? What about it? People have names you know," she said dryly.

"_Except_, you never address anyone without their title and last name. Especially men. Who's Ichigo and who's Kisuke? Rukia, too, but we'll get to that in a minute."

Soi Fon blushed when he said Kisuke's name, but cleverly avoided him for the time being. She had no desire to let her brother know about Kisuke just yet. "Ichigo Kurosaki is the Substitute Soul Reaper that the entire Soul Society's been buzzing about, and Rukia is Byakuya Kuchiki's little sister, and also Ichigo's soon-to-be fiancé." she finished, hoping that her brother would forget about Kisuke.

"Okay, now I know who they are, but who's this 'Kisuke' person?"

_Geez, nothing slips past him, does it? _she thought.

"Kisuke Urahara is the Third Seat of Squad Two." She said.

"Oh, I forgot that that's what squad you're in. What's your rank now? Last time, I don't think you were even seated."

"That's because I was just starting out, you asshole!" she yelled defensively. "Jesus... Anyway, now I'm Lieutenant, right under Lady Yoruichi." Shock spread across Hei's face like a wild fire.

"_You're_ the Lieutenant of Squad Two? Where the hell did that come from?" Hei was so surprised that he didn't ask anymore questions about Kisuke.

"Well, if you would've kept in contact with me, I would have told you all this a long time ago! As you know, two years after you and Hikari moved out, Lady Yoruichi's father passed away, and then she took the test to see who would be the next captain of the Stealth Force. After she passed, she made me her lieutenant and picked the rest of her seated officers."

Hei was silent, letting all the information sink in. After a few minutes, he seemed to accept this and move on. "Well," he said finally, "I see. Um, congratulations on your promotion."

"Er, yeah. Let's move on. What about your promotion? How's it working out for you?" said Soi Fon. She was desperate to change the subject, as the situation was beginning to get awkward.

"Oh!" His mood seemed to brighten a little as the spotlight shifted to him. "It's great! It's kind of hard working in the Maggots' Nest, and—" Hei cut off, looking confused, then comprehension dawned on him. "Is _that_ where I know Kisuke from? He's the commanding officer of the Maggots' Nest? And how did I not know that you became a lieutenant? We're in the same squad!"

Soi Fon looked at him blankly. "I don't know. That's why I was so confused when you never talked to me. You never said anything to congratulate me when I was promoted, you never stopped by to say hello, nothing. I mean, I understand that you're busy with the maintaining everything down there, and keeping up with Hikari, but I'm your sister. You could've at least sent me a card or something." Hei was quiet, and didn't say anything for quite a few minutes. The silence was awkward and slightly intimidating. Then he said what Soi Fon knew he was going to.

"Gee, I'm sorry, sis. It never really occurred to me that we were in the same squad. Hell, our entire family is pretty much bred to serve in Squad Two, under the Shihoin family." When she didn't respond, he continued. "I really am sorry, Soi Fon."

With an audible sigh, she said, "I know you are, Hei, and I forgive you. You've always been scatter-brained. Never really paid much attention to details, or, anything for that matter. Let's just forget about it..."

As Hei was about to respond, the tea kettle screamed, interrupting his unspoken words. Soi Fon jumped up and ran to the kitchen, eager to silence the shrill shrieking. There was shuffling and the clanking of dishes, and she came back out a moment later with a tray full of fresh tea. Setting her brother up with a cup of hot liquid, they settled back down and started talking again.

"Hey," Hei started, swallowing and letting the honey liquid slide down his throat. "Do you remember the time when you and Byakuya got into it?"

"Ooh, yes. He was such a little pest. Yes, we were the same age, but he was such a-a... I can't even think of a word."

"Yeah, he was always the instigator. Can you believe he's the Captain of Squad Six now?" he asked, shaking his head.

"I was surprised too, but he turned out to be the stoic, pain in the ass Captain Kuchiki who knows no mercy." Taking a swig of her tea, she said, "Do you remember the day I socked you in the nose?"

Hei glared at her and said, "How could I not? That was the day I said that your footing was off, and that your Zanpaktou was a disgusting bug." Soi Fon punched him in the shoulder, and smirked when he winced.

"Say that again, bro. I dare you," she whispered.

"Your. Zanpaktou. Looks. Like. A. Disgusting. Bug." He enunciated each syllable, his smile growing bigger with every word. Soi Fon's eyes widened, stunned.

_Does he really want a fight? Right now? Alright, he wants one, he'll get one._

"Don't start something you're not willing to finish, Hei. This won't end well, and I'd bet my life that I will kick your sorry ass." The air was charged with a silent sibling challenge, and Hei and Soi Fon stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. Hei stood up slowly, setting his teacup down, and bringing his hands up in front of his chest, balling them into fists—fighter style. He took up a stance that would maintain his balance, and glared playfully at his sister. "So you're really gonna do this, aren't you?" she said, dangerously low.

"You bet."

"You know, there's no backing down once this starts. Are you absolutely sure you want to get your ass beat?" She asked.

"I know there's no stopping this once it starts, and of course. I'm so sure, I could cry." He replied.

"Well, alright then. Let's get started, brother."

"Whenever you're ready, sister."

Soi Fon took a step forward, and swung playfully. Hei blocked and rushed her, picking her up by the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder. She yelped, and quickly wriggled out of his grasp, giving him a blow to his lower back. The two mock-wrestled for two hours before finally giving up, too tired to continue any farther. Panting, they each plopped down on opposite sides of the couch. Hei was considerably battered and bruised, but Soi Fon, willowy and agile as she was, received far less blows. Only a few to her arms and shoulders.

"Well, now what are we gonna do?" asked Hei. "Talk about the past? Not my cup of tea." Soi Fon smiled softly, but didn't say anything. "Relax it is, then." he said, laughing.

x[x]x

"Ichigo!" Rukia called, as she ran to catch up with him on his way to see the Head Captain. Ichigo stopped, and turned around, holding out his hand as he waited for her. "Hey," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Hi," he responded. "So what are we going to tell Captain Gray-Beard? I mean, we didn't really fight any Hollows, it was all that one Espada."

"We'll tell him exactly what happened. An Espada wreaked havoc on the city, Lieutenant Soi Fon and Third Seat Urahara were the first on the scene, Soi Fon was wounded, and you showed up at the last minute, killing _Kumoi,_" she said his name with disgust, "instantly."

"Alright, works for me. And, I think you should be the one to tell him. That guy really pisses me off." Rukia laughed, short and sweet.

"Okay, I will. If it makes you feel better, you piss him off, too. But he considers you a valuable asset to the Soul Society. By keeping you in the World of the Living, we can have someone killing Hollows faster, saving more innocent souls."

"Hmm..." Ichigo barely heard her, to busy with the thought of his future with Rukia. Despite loving her fully and completely, he couldn't decide what to do. He couldn't leave Karin and Yuzu alone with his nut-case of a father, they'd go insane. But he wanted to be with Rukia more than anything. He wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted before in his life. Rukia noticed Ichigo had his brooding face on as they walked through the quarters of Squad One, and squeezed his hand.

"What are you thinking about, Ichigo?" she asked, truly curious. Ichigo was taken aback, and he tensed before he answered. Rukia felt his muscles coil, which made her furrow her brow and worry more.

"Eh, it's nothing. I'm just...just thinking." he said.

Rukia frowned. "Ichigo, whatever's bothering you—"

"We're here." he stated, interrupting her protests. He released her hand and pulled open the door to the Captains' Hall.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, enter." Yamamoto's voice sounded from within the hall. Ichigo entered without a second glance at Rukia, making her annoyed, and she stalked in after him. "What is your report?"

"Everything in the World of the Living is as it should be; no Espada, the regular amount of Hollows. The teams were sufficiently trained on how powerful the Espada are, and they took out most of the Hollows. As you are aware, Lieutenant Soi Fon and Third Seat Kisuke Urahara are indisposed. Soi Fon was injured and is currently recuperating at her house. And that is the end of our report, sir."

Yamamoto looked them over for a moment, seeming to size them up and look for holes in their story. "Very well," he said at last. "You are dismissed."

When Ichigo closed the doors to the Captains' Hall, Rukia swung him around and looked him straight in the eye, glaring. Ichigo stared back, looking hollow and sad and torn in a million pieces. Anything Rukia was about to say was lost at the distant look in his eyes. "Ichigo, please. Tell me what's wrong." Rukia pleaded. "Let me in... I can't help you if you don't tell me what you're thinking."

Ichigo stared at the floor and answered, barely audible, and the wind nearly blew it away. "I...I don't know what to do, Rukia..."

She squinted, and said, "What?" He reached for her, and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and repeated what she'd been saying. "Let me in...please."

"Rukia, I love you more than anything, and I know you know that. But," The 'but' in his response made her heart sink. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to come here and be with you, but what about Karin and Yuzu? I can't leave them with, ugh, my _dad_."

"Ichigo, listen to me, okay?" she said, putting a finger to his lips to silence him. "We'll figure it out."

x[x]x

Kisuke had just parted ways with Soi Fon, and was walking through the Seireitei, much like Soi Fon had. He saw Izuru heading down to the Rukon District, no doubt to meet up with Rangiku and Shuhei, and an annoyed looking Toshiro listening to Momo talk about how she couldn't help but miss Captain Aizen.

"He's not 'Captain Aizen' anymore, and he put a sword through you! How can you still call him that?" Toshiro yelled, making Momo stare at him with her signature "puppy-dog" look. Kisuke averted his eyes with exaggerated nonchalance, and quickened his pace to his apartment.

_Okay, I just finished my meeting with Yoruichi—which took too long—so now all I have to do is go home and shower, then meet up with Soi Fon at eight._

It was a dusty twilight by the time he was anywhere close to his apartment. Mist curled around the grass and hugged the pavement, making everything eerily beautiful—and quiet. Dogs barked, and cats ran across the street in front of him. The air smelled of rain, and despite being slightly humid, it was a cool mist that descended on the Seireitei.

As he was going over his mental list of things he had to do, he didn't notice he was almost to his apartment, and that there was a familiar girl standing at his front door. He glanced up, and froze mid-step, staring at the girl on the in front of him.

"Y-Yin..." he breathed, pleading silently that she would go away. He had long since forgotten about her, and moved on. The last thing he wanted was for her to show up—unannounced, he added as an afterthought—and ruin things between him and Soi Fon. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

The tall, willowy female smiled seductively, flipping her snow white hair over her shoulder. Violet eyes peered at Kisuke hungrily over her perfect, straight nose. Her voice, when she spoke, sounded like wind chimes ringing in a summer breeze, drudging up memories from the past that Kisuke had spent so long trying to force down. To forget.

"What am I doing here? Honestly, Kisuke," she said cutely, winking. "I would've thought you'd be thrilled to see me. I know we didn't exactly end things cleanly, but I came to tell you that I was wrong. I miss you, and I need you." Kisuke couldn't believe that Yin was standing on his front porch after being separated for thirty some odd years.

_She hasn't changed a bit,_ he thought. And she really hadn't. She was tall and slender, with long, graceful legs and delicate hands, which, much like Soi Fon, could kill easily. Her hair was in a high ponytail that hung down to her waist, and was tied with a midnight blue ribbon that stood out in contrast with her hair and pale skin. Her hair also came down to frame her heart shaped face, side bangs cutting across her right eye. Her lips were full and a light shade of pink, and they were smiling sweetly in Kisuke's direction.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything, like, 'I missed you, too.'" She pouted. Yin uncrossed her spindly arms and walked seductively towards Kisuke.

"I—" he started, taking a step back with every step she took forward. "No, I'm not, because I'm not. What are you really doing here, Yin? You left me, remember? Things have been over between us for well over thirty years, and I have no desire to play relationship games with you."

Yin looked displeased, but her resolve never faltered. She _would_ get him back. "Kisuke, you wound me." She frowned, placing a small hand to rest over her heart. "I broke things off because your status in the Second Division was changing, and you were so stressed. I thought the added stress with a relationship was too much. I was only thinking of your well being."

"Cut the crap. You and I both know that that's a lie." Kisuke retorted sharply.

"Do we, sweetheart?" Yin was still edging forward as Kisuke was edging back when Kisuke's back hit something solid.

_Shit,_ he mentally cursed. Yin had closed the small gap that had been between them, and placed a hand on his chest. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Really, honey, it's useless to try and escape me. We've broken up plenty of times before, but we always manage to work things out. Why should this time be any different?" Kisuke's knees were shaking and his breath hitched.

_NO!_ He screamed at himself._ Don't fall for her tricks. You know she's good at manipulating people's emotions. And think about Soi Fon. What would she think if she saw you like this? She would think you were a cheater, which you're not._

"Get out of my head, and stop messing with my emotions!" Kisuke yelled, and shoved her back, hard. "I know that special little power of yours, and I can guarantee that you've been messing my emotions every time we got back together. Is this just a game to you? Do you enjoy playing games with my emotions? Well I'll let you in on a little secret, it's not funny."

Yin stepped back and looked as if he had physically struck her. "How could you even suggest that I would do something like that to you?" She said, with exaggerated innocence. "I would never do that to you! I love you!" This didn't phase Kisuke in the slightest.

"Yeah, whatever Yin. Now if you'll excuse me," he stated, quickly trying to end the awkward conversation, "I have to get going. I have things to take care of." He brushed past a fuming Yin, and jogged up the porch steps. He was almost all the way inside when he heard Yin call out to him.

"W-Wait," she stuttered with barely contained fury. "There's someone else, isn't there? There's another woman in your life now, and that's why you won't come back to me." Kisuke had frozen in place in the doorway. He was silently panicking that she had figured it out so easily. Yin was not the type of girl to take things lying down, and she always got what she wanted. No matter what. Yes, she was drop-dead gorgeous, but she was also obsessive, possessive, and extremely jealous. She would do anything to get her way, even if it meant killing someone.

"And so what if there is?" Kisuke questioned. "What will you do about it? There's nothing you can do that will make me come crawling back to you. I love someone else now, and she's the kind of girl that I've been looking for. She makes me happy, and if you really loved me, you'd want me to be happy, wouldn't you?" Yin had gone white, and she was staring wide-eyed into space.

Feeling like he had won this battle, he continued inside so he could grab a quick shower and change before meeting Soi Fon. He was just about to close the door when he heard Yin speak again. "This isn't over, Kisuke Urahara. I'm still convinced that you'll get bored with your little sex toy eventually, then you'll come sauntering back to me to tell me you were wrong. I always get my way, babe. And I do love you, that I promise. Will you give me one more chance to talk to you? We can start over from the beginning?"

"Maybe," was all he said, then he closed to door.

_I'm so fucked._

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry! I had it all written out, but I just never felt like trying to taken the time to publish it. Here's the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! Hugs!**

**~BleachbBaby123**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Yes, I know; you all probably hate me. Truth is, I just can't think of what to write! I've got a sever case of writers' block. I've got a few paragraphs in on the next chapter, but my summer break just started for school. So in addition to not having any ideas, I'm tired and excited that I don't have school for a few months. Any-whore, I'm fairly certain that I'll have a chapter up soon, but I make no promises. I've been reading into how to write an engaging story, and shit like that, but until I find anything remotely helpful, you'll all just have to sit at your houses (or wherever you read these from) in anticipation and wait until my mind decides to not be a dickhole... Sorry for the language, but I'm extremely flustered. I hope you all will stick with me and continue with the amazing support I've receiving from you for the past few months. I do so enjoy reading your comments and I'm glad that so many of you enjoy my work! I'll try my hardest to get a chapter up within the month (June 2012), but again, I make no promises! Thanks for reading!**

**~BleachBaby123**


	8. Ignorance Is Bliss

**A/N: Alrighty then, let's get down to business. Soi Fon has not yet found out about Yin, but will soon start to see the signs. Kisuke wants nothing to do with Yin, but she won't take the hint. And then a little smut between Yoruichi and Shunsui. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach or any of its characters. Tite Kubo does.**

After a thoroughly calming shower, Kisuke quickly dressed and walked out the door, only to be surprised by Yin—who was still standing outside his apartment. He stared for a moment before deciding not to give her the time of day, and walked in the opposite direction. Yin stared at him incredulously with her mouth agape.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing?" she demanded after hurrying behind him. "You barely glanced at me back there. What has gotten into you?" Her voice was lowering an octave to sound flirtatious, and it usually worked. But not now that he had his priorities straightened out. He spun around so fast, it made Yin blink in surprise.

"Well, I don't know what _you_ think I'm doing, but _I_ think I'm going to meet my girlfriend for a stroll around the Seireitei," he said, making sure he got his point across. "And furthermore, I'm done with you. We had something a long time ago, but you blew it out of proportion because you like games. I can't stand games. I finally found someone that I genuinely care about, and that cares for me in return,"—_at lease I hope—"_And doesn't play around with my emotions. For God's sake, _leave me alone._"

Yin was too shocked to speak. She just stood there waiting to see if he would say anymore, and when it was clear that he wasn't going to, she huffed and said through tight lips, "I'd really watch what you say, Urahara. This is not a battle that you want to fight, especially since you'll be on the losing side."

"Talk to me when you've calmed down. I'd rather not, but I see we won't get anywhere until we sit down and talk. Goodbye, Yin." At that, Kisuke turned on his heel and walked away. She just glared and walked in the opposite direction.

_Why can't she just leave me alone? I'm happy, and she's the past. The DISTANT past at that..._

Alone with his thoughts, Kisuke let his mind wander. Yin and himself spending the day at a lake in the World of the Living; he and Yin having late-night conversations while lying in bed together; he and Yin arguing their final time, and her leaving only to show up now. Then Soi Fon's face entered his mind. Smiling the smile that only he ever got to see; laughing her tinkling laugh that made everything enjoyable; her saying that all she wanted was him during their night of passion.

He made up his mind. He would meet Yin one final time to speak his final goodbyes before leaving her in the past forever. His new beginning was Soi Fon, and he didn't want to jeopardize that with misunderstanding as to why he was still hanging around an ex-lover.

He brought his mind back to the present and realized that he was walking up the front stairs of Soi Fon's apartment building.

"Huh..." he sighed thoughtfully. _Even my mind subconsciously wants to be with Soi Fon._

Kisuke held his hand up to knock on the door just as it was opening to reveal one Soi Fon being held in a headlock by one dark haired, long eyelashed _male_ who was glaring at him.

"Er, hi. Am I interrupting something?" Kisuke asked stepping back slightly, feeling slightly offended. Who was this guy?

Soi Fon glared at the stranger and elbowed him in the ribs. "Get off me." she said simply. Turning back to Kisuke, she stared and her back was ridged. "Hi," she said, carefully controlled. "What are you doing here?"

Kisuke was speechless. Soi Fon—at least while they had been dating—had never acted like this towards him. And he was still mostly concerned about this _guy._ Who the hell was he?

"Soi Fon," the strange male interrupted, "Why is the Third Seat of our squad here? And do I need to make him leave?" At this, Soi Fon whirled around and stuttered.

"W-What? No! No, no, no. It's fine, Hei..." she trailed off, looking back at Kisuke. The look she gave him was one that said "Please understand, this isn't what it looks like."

At her answer, _Hei_ seemed to lighten up a little. "Oh, sorry. I'm Hei. I work under you in the Maggots' Nest." When all he received from Kisuke was a confused look, he elaborated. "I'm the guy who watches everything when you're gone?"

"Well if you're supposed to be watching the Maggots' Nest, why aren't you there now?" Kisuke retorted.

"It's my day off, and I thought I'd come visit Ms. Soi Fon here." As if to emphasize this fact, he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Well," he said returning his gaze to Soi Fon, "You know Hei? I didn't know. Who is he to you? Not that it's any of my business." Soi Fon looked relieved that he decided to ask this question. She brightened, smiled and introduced him animatedly.

"Kisuke, Hei is my older brother. We haven't seen each other in years and today was the day we were catching up." she finished with a look at Hei.

"Oh," he said finally. "I, uh, do you want me to leave?"

"What? No! We, uh, had plans right?" she said. Hei looked shocked. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly.

"Soi Fon, are you...dating Kisuke?" Hei asked, smirking. Soi Fon gaped at him, looked at Kisuke, then back at Hei again. For one terrifying moment, Kisuke thought that Soi Fon would deny an affiliation with him.

"Um, yes. I am. At least, _I_ think we are." She turned to Kisuke. "Whether he thinks so or not is another story."

Kisuke just smiled. "I do. So what do you say? Ready to head out?"

"Yeah, let's go," she smiled. "Hei, I'll see you later, alright?"

Hei smirked wider. "Yeah, alright sis. Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." he winked.

Soi Fon shook her head, straightened her clothes, grabbed Kisuke's hand and hauled him off the steps. "Let's go!"

x[x]x

_Kisuke,_

_Meet me underneath our tree at sundown tomorrow. We'll talk there, and that's where I'll convince you that you don't need that needy little girl. You can have a full grown woman, like me. I bet the little one's still a virgin! How do you put up with her? Anyway, love, I'll see you then. I love you._

_-Yin_

Yin rolled up the letter and tied it with a pink ribbon—the one from her hair. _Kisuke always thought it was cute when I did this... _Her plan was this: once Kisuke met her under the tree where they first met, he'd realize what a dumb slut the other girl was, and come back to her, begging for forgiveness. Which she would gladly offer just to get him back.

Slipping into her shoes, she walked out her front door and over to Kisuke's apartment. She would get him back, even if she had to get rid of a certain slut in her way. But what she didn't realize was first, her opponent was Lieutenant of the Stealth Force, and second, able to kick her ass all the way to kingdom come. If need be.

_You'll see Kisuke, even if the letter doesn't work—which is highly unlikely—your little play thing will find a second note and dump your sorry ass for cheating! You'll be so depressed that you'll have no choice but to come back!_

She arrived at the vacant apartment of Kisuke and tried the door—locked. Good thing she knew where the spare key was. She lifted up a small corner of the rice paper doors to reveal the spare key. Slipping it into the lock, she unlocked the door then quickly returned it. Entering the house, she found it..._clean._

_Kisuke's apartment has never been clean. _Ever._ And what's that smell? Perfume? _Now she was pissed. This other girl had somehow managed to change her Kisuke! No matter how many times she brought it up, or tried to help him, he had never changed a single thing about his dwelling. Every scrap of paper she would pick up off the floor would somehow manage to find its way back to the exact same place she had picked it up from. Every soot stain from crazy experiments she cleaned up would end up back on the ceiling. All the clothes she picked up would end up in a new, more noticeable place than it was before. And now? The rooms were _spotless._ Who was this girl? How dare she change what was hers!

Ignoring it before she got even angrier, Yin placed her letter on the tea table beside a vase of flowers. _Flowers? Seriously?_ Then she padded her way to Kisuke's bedroom. Sliding the door open, she found that it was clean too! She balled her hands into fists and stalked over to the bed. Regardless of how well this girl managed to keep the house clean, Kisuke's side of the room was easy to spot. Inventions littered the floor, and scraps of half written on paper covered a pile of sketch books that Kisuke used to plan his creations.

So as not to end up crying, Yin walked over to the obviously feminine side of the room—and bed—and placed the letter underneath the pillow. After the deed was done, she smiled wide. She was excited for her plan to take action and couldn't wait to see the despair in her lover's eyes. He was just so gorgeous when he was upset. She hated the way Kisuke acted when he was sad, but loved how it made him look. Hard, resigned. She loved it all. _So I'm a sadist. Sue me._

Yin was just about to leave the room when she heard voices coming up the walkway. _Shit._ There wasn't any time to slip out the front door, so she opened the back door that was in the bedroom, closed it as quietly as she could, then Flash Stepped away from the apartment. Fast.

_Now, the game begins._

x[x]x

"Hey, Kisuke? Did you leave the back door unlocked?" Soi Fon called from the back. She could feel faint traces of reiatsu in the room, but couldn't tell whose it was.

"Um... I don't remember. Maybe?" Kisuke said back. He entered the room and stared at the back door. Soi Fon noticed his gaze narrow.

"Hey," she said soothingly, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "What's wrong?" Kisuke shook his head and looked down at her with a smile. He hugged her and buried his face in her raven hair.

"Nothing's wrong, So. I was just...thinking." he responded. As soon as he'd walked in, he saw the note lying next to the flower vase with Yin's signature pink ribbon wrapped around it. He knew that if Soi Fon saw the note, he could never calm her down enough to explain what was going on. And that's when he saw it.

There was a folded up note placed underneath Soi Fon's pillow. It was written on pink rice paper and just barely sticking out from underneath the pillow. Kisuke was furious. _What's she playing at? Why can't she just go away?_

"Soi Fon," he said abruptly. "What do you want to do tonight?" Soi Fon was surprised by his question, but not disappointed.

"Well, why don't we just...talk? I'm exhausted, and would love some tea." she said. Kisuke smiled.

"Do you want to make it, or should I?"

"I'll do it." she said. _Thank God._ He was trying to think of a way to get her out of the room without telling her directly. And with that, she left to make the tea. As soon as she was in the kitchen, Kisuke ran over to her side of the bed and pulled out the letter. He had a scowl on his face as he tore open the letter, scanned through its contents, and stuck it in his pocket. _If I can help it, Soi Fon will never see this letter._

Soi Fon was in the kitchen about to make the tea, only she didn't know what kind he wanted. So she walked back the hall and was about to ask when she saw Kisuke unfolding a piece of paper. He had a deep scowl on his face as he read whatever was on it, and she saw that her pillow was tossed carelessly on the floor. _It was under my pillow? What is it?_ Then she saw Kisuke hide it in his pocket, put her pillow back the way it was and then stare out the window. Turning away, slightly angry, she padded to the kitchen where she made as much noise as possible.

"You alright?" Kisuke asked, coming into the room.

"Oh," Soi Fon said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little more tired than I thought I was." _He's not even going to tell me. _"Just go sit down, the tea'll be ready in just a minute."

"Alright," he said, and kissed her on the cheek. Of course she made the tea, but she made Kisuke some _special_ tea. The type of tea that makes you drowsy.

"Tea's ready," she said, coming into the room and setting the tray on the table. She poured Kisuke his and poured hers last. They both drank and then just talked.

"I love you, you know?" Kisuke said. Soi Fon was taken aback.

"O-Of course I know. I-I love you too." she said and kissed him lightly.

"You know what we should do? We should take a nap." he said, slurring slightly at being tired.

"You always take a nap," Soi Fon said, slightly irritated. It was at this point that she thought he was sleepy enough that she could get the note out of his pocket without him noticing. And she did just that. He had fallen asleep right after recommending a nap, so she stealthily reached into his pocket, grabbed the note and read it.

_Dear Kisuke's Play-Thing,_

_I know you don't know me, but here's the situation: Kisuke and I are getting back together. He would never tell you face-to-face because he's too nice, but I'm not. You see, Kisuke loves me, and I love him. If you don't believe me, wait until sundown tomorrow and follow Kisuke. He'll make up an excuse as to where he's going, but follow him anyway. See you there. ;)_

_-Kisuke's Love_

_P.S. Do me a favour when you find out, alright? Leave us alone._

Soi Fon was shocked. Did Kisuke really think so little of her? Was he just playing with her, even after he said that he only wanted to be with her? She quickly folded the note back up and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Kisuke? Kisuke, wake up?" Soi Fon said softly. She was too shaken to say anything else.

"Hmm...?" he responded groggily.

"I have to head home. It's pretty late and I promised my brother I'd see him later tonight. I'm sorry..." she whispered the last words. Kisuke grabbed her jaw and tilted her face towards his.

"Alright, but promise you'll come back tomorrow? I have something to do later in the evening, but we can hang out before okay?" he said. Soi Fon froze. _He's really going. He's really going to dump me for...for who? An ex?_

"Do you mind if I ask what you're doing?" Soi Fon said tightly. Kisuke sat up, slightly more awake than he was before.

"I'm just, uh, meeting an old friend." he improvised.

"Well, alright then. I'm off." she said in a clipped tone.

"Soi Fon, is something wrong?" Kisuke asked concerned.

"No, no. I just remembered that my brother owes me an explanation for what _he_ was doing these past few years when he didn't even talk to me. See you tomorrow." And she left. _And this is why I hate men._

x[x]x

Yoruichi was lounging in her office, feet propped up on her desk, downing a bottle of sake with her new found lover, Shunsui Kyoraku. Shunsui was laughing like a maniac at what she had said before, and leaning his head back as he laughed.

"You know what I was thinkin' we do?" Yoruichi said. Her sentences were barely coherent and she was slurring.

"Whas that?" Shunsui responded. "Get married?" She paused for a moment, contemplating what he said. As much as a drunk person could contemplate something.

"No, but your idea's better... We _should _get married." Shunsui looked up surprised. He hadn't been serious, but it did sound like a good idea at the current point in time. He got up awkwardly and stumbled to Yoruichi's side, grabbed her chin and kissed her. It was light and sweet. He pulled back and looked at her.

The first time he had kissed her like that had been about a week ago, and he still remembered it. After that, he and Yoruichi had had sex and fell asleep, only to parade their new relationship around the Seireitei the next day after she had gotten back from her meeting with the Head Captain. A lot of people were shocked, but others—including one Jushiro Ukitake—were happy for them, and not surprised in the least. In fact, since Jushiro was Shunsui's best friend, he had told him everything about he and Yoruichi from the moment it had started.

_Flashback..._

"_Hey, Jushiro? You got a minute?" Shunsui asked his companion, who was recently feeling better from his constant sickness._

"_Of course, anything for an old friend." he responded, sitting up in bed. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" He and Shunsui had gone to the Soul Reaper Academy together, and also had both gotten into the Thirteen Court Guard Squads as well. They had become very close while attending said academy and kept up their friendship all these years. If Shunsui wanted to tell him something, of course he would listen. Though, knowing him, it probably had to do with women._

"_Well, you see, there's a girl that I've been...seeing, for lack of a better way to put it—"_

"_You've been having sex with her, right?" Jushiro interrupted. Shunsui looked shocked, but didn't deny the accusation, so he laughed and said "Alright, go on. What about her?"_

"_I think... I think that she might be more than that, if you know what I mean. I want it to be more than that..." he said, raising his eyebrows so Jushiro would get the message._

"_You have got to be joking. The Infamous Shunsui Kyoraku _wants_ to have an actual _relationship_ with a woman? This is a first..." Shunsui listened as his friend went on a spiel about him and his past "lovers", but didn't say anything. Finally, he said "Okay, who is she? I have to know who changed you. And how long you've been at it."_

"_We've only been...together for a month or two now, but—" he cut off, not knowing whether or not he should tell Jushiro who it was. Of course he was trustworthy—who wouldn't trust him?—but it was still somewhat private, secret. "It's...Yoruichi Shihoin." he said finally._

_Jushiro gaped at him. "_Yoruichi?_ You mean, she likes you? My god, we sound like teenagers. Really?"_

"_Yeah, but don't tell her I told you, alright?"_

"_Of course not! I would never..."_

_Present..._

And that's how it started.

"You really want to marry me?" Shunsui asked. "Me? Of all people that you could choose from, and you pick me?"

"Yes..." was all she said. She pushed Shunsui down gently to the floor, straddled his waste, cupped his face and kissed him.

x[x]x

Soi Fon kept one eye open as Kisuke silently bustled around the house that night. She had feigned fatigue an hour earlier and went to bed. Kisuke, being the man he was, joined her and said that he would sleep as well. Now, he was folding Yin's note up and stowing it in his sleeve once again. She quickly shut her eyes when he looked her way, and he sauntered out of the apartment as quietly as he could. When he slid the front door closed, she jumped out of bed, threw on her uniform and bolted after him.

It was dark outside and the air smelled like the before thought of rain. Clouds looked ominous against the navy blue sky; Kisuke was walking briskly towards the very end of the Seireitei. _Is he going to the Rukon District?_ Soi Fon was sure to hide her spiritual pressure so Kisuke couldn't tell she was following him. There was a breeze making leaves run across the path in front of her, and she avoided them gracefully. She sidestepped twigs and rocks to she wouldn't make a sound, and when Kisuke finally stopped underneath on old Cherry Blossom tree, Soi Fon froze where she was. Tears blurred her vision. She had tried so hard to believe in him, to trust that he would never betray her. Clearly, she was wrong. He didn't want her. He wanted this..._other_ person.

_She must be beautiful. Probably more experienced too. _She wiped her face with the back of her hand and tried her best not to sniffle so she wouldn't catch Kisuke's attention. She had been staring at the ground, and when she looked up, she noticed he had frozen as well.

"Yin?" she heard him call. And that's when she said something so quiet, it was almost impossible to hear.

"I thought you were different. Obviously, I was too blind to see it..." she whispered so quietly, that Kisuke barely heard. But he had, and he whirled around. His eyes were wide with shock, and he took a few steps towards her. When she saw this, she backed up. "Just...stop Kisuke. I—" she stopped. "I just can't." She turned away, about to go home, when Kisuke called out to her.

"Soi Fon! Please wait! This isn't what it looks like, I swear. Please—"

"Kisuke!" a tinkling female voice yelled. I petite woman—not quite as petite as Soi Fon, this woman was bustier—clad in a flowing white dress. Her hair was free and blowing in the wind stereotypically, and her eyes were so bright they were almost shining. The girl jumped into Kisuke's arms and wound her slim arms around his neck. "I was afraid you wouldn't come." And that's when she kissed him full on the mouth. Kisuke just stood there, arms at his sides, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Soi Fon turned on her heel and Flash Stepped to her house. She couldn't take it, she thought he loved her. And after everything he had said to her the night hey made love, it was heartbreaking to see him with someone else. Why did he say he loved her and had for a while if he just wanted to get back with his ex?

Kisuke yelled after her after he separated from Yin. "Wait, Soi Fon! Stop!" But it was too late, she was out of earshot. Or didn't care enough to turn around. Kisuke whirled on his ex-lover. She was standing there, her mouth slightly agape, staring after Soi Fon.

"Y-You were dating the...the Lieutenant_ of Squad Two_?" she stuttered, then seemed to sober. "No matter, clearly she gets the picture. Ready to go, my love?"

"Why did you do that?" Kisuke demanded.

"Do what?"

"Don't play innocent, it doesn't suit you." he said coldly. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you, silly. And you came here because you love me too, right? And we should really talk about you calling after her, you shouldn't give the girl false hope—"

"Will you shut up?" Kisuke interrupted. "I didn't come here because I love you! I came here because I wanted to tell you that it's over. I have no interest in getting back together with you. You. Are. The past. And I'm done. I love Soi Fon, and everything between us was fine before you showed up. You've always ruined everything for me, and now you've gone and done it again. Just...just leave me alone!"

"Wait. W-What are you saying, Kisuke? You should really say what you mean—"

"Yin! Stop! I'm done. Now I have to go patch things up with Soi Fon..." he said that last sentence with sadness in his voice. Now she hated him, and thought he was a liar. Kisuke left Yin standing under their tree to go after Soi Fon. _Please let me explain, So. Please..._

He met up with her at his apartment. She was packing up what little belongings she had brought over there; a few work uniforms, her Lieutenant's badge and an extra set of hair ribbons. She sling her bag over her shoulder, turned around and...ran straight into Kisuke.

"So, please listen to me. Nothing of what you saw is what you think it is. Yin was—" He was interrupted by a sharp smack to the side of his face. Soi Fon had slapped him in the face.

"Was I just a game to you?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. "Was it fun to play with my emotions? D-Did you ever actually love me?" She didn't wait for an answer. She walked around him and out the open front door into the cool night.

"Soi Fon, please just listen! Yin and I are over! There's nothing between us, and I went there to tell her that. Soi Fon," he said, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around.

"You know the sad part, Kisuke?" she said. Her voice cracked and she started to cry. "I don't believe you. I'm headed back to the barracks for the night. Don't follow me, and remember that we're headed back to the World of the Living tomorrow afternoon. If you're late, Head Captain will kill you." She walked off the front porch and Flash Stepped into the night.

Kisuke watched her go with a deep scowl on his face, thinking about what had just happened. She was too upset to listen to anything at the moment, so there was a chance that she would listen tomorrow or the next day. _I love you Soi Fon... Even if you hate me at the moment._

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I know I said I'd update by the end of the month, but recently we had a storm blow through. So I didn't have power or wifi for five days. I went and stayed at a friend's house, but the internet was down everywhere. So obviously, it couldn't be helped. Hope you liked the chapter, and I'll to update sooner than last time. Until next time, HUGS!**

**~BleachBaby123**


End file.
